THIEF Screenplay
by thiefscreenplay
Summary: This screenplay takes a more realistic look at what it would mean to be Garrett. There are moments of athletic dexterity and arcane technology, sure, but mostly what we see is a homeless, misanthropic junkie. When a stolen glyph prophesies that Garrett will determine a confrontation between Viktoria and the Hammer, the hidden city factions vie for control over the master thief.
1. 1

**THIEF**

 **INT. MANOR HOUSE STUDY – NIGHT**

A still long tableau shot stares down the length of a large, ornate STUDY with ceilings so high they are not visible. Through tall WINDOWS along the left-hand wall we see that RAIN pounds outside, but there is no thunder/lightning. A leak in the roof causes WATER to drip and pool on the floor.

HEADS OF EXOTIC CREATURES (BUGBEAST, BURRICK, etc.) are mounted on the walls. At the focal point of the room stands an enormous OAK DESK, enormous to an ungodly, wasteful degree. The DESK CHAIR behind it seems dwarfed by comparison. A TAPESTRY depicting the Master Builder standing mightily while holding his hammer hangs on the wall behind the DESK. Along the edge the TAPESTRY'S embroidery reads, "UPON THE CLAY STANDETH TALL THE WORKS OF THE MASTER BUILDER". Otherwise there is no religious insignia in the room.

Not until the TAPESTRY is pulled to the side do we realize that GARRETT is in the STUDY. Almost imperceptibly GARRETT drapes the TAPESTRY to the side, revealing the DOOR to a cast iron SAFE and below it, the interconnected teeth of three mechanical GEARS. The SAFE is roughly 2' x 1.5' and 2.5' deep. He slowly turns the LEFT GEAR clockwise (consequently spinning the other two GEARS), but there is no sound. He turns it counter-clockwise instead and is rewarded with the soft CLICKING of mechanical tumblers locking into place.

 **POV - GARRETT'S MECHANICAL EYE**

GARRETT's green-tinted night-vision zooms in and out, focusing on the rotating LEFT GEAR. GARRETT bends to put his ear against the wall by the mechanism. We hear the CLICKS grow louder and more strident the nearer we get to the wall. GARRETT hears the click he is listening for. He pauses.

 **MANOR HOUSE STUDY**

GARRETT's fingers deftly flit the MIDDLE GEAR clockwise. The RIGHT GEAR spins with it, but the LEFT GEAR strangely remains motionless. Somehow the LEFT GEAR teeth are no longer threaded. GARRETT slowly spins the LEFT GEAR counter-clockwise until the SAFE DOOR clicks loose. He opens the SAFE DOOR gingerly, retrieving DOCUMENTS and a sketchy MAP.

GARRETT flips through the DOCUMENTS, pausing at a SKETCH of a man wearing goggles and an airtight suit to protect from an insidious gas. The SKETCH isn't what GARRETT is looking for, so he continues flipping through until he finds a MAP. Shown on the MAP an army leaves the city and enters the wilds, where mythical monsters wait to greet it. Standing amidst the monsters is an illustration of VIKTORIA, depicted in tree-form sprouting vines from her fingers and antlers from her head. GARRETT pays particular attention to the moon above the encroaching army. Over the moon is the roman numeral: VIII, and inside it: XV.

 **GARRETT  
** (mumbling pensively)  
Half past the eighth month...

We hear a brass KEY enter the KEYHOLE to the STUDY DOOR. The mechanism is finicky so the KEY jostles audibly.

GARRETT grabs a ROPE he left dangling from the ceiling (his point of entry). The ROPE comes loose as he pulls it, tumbling softly to the ground. GARRETT looks at the FRAYED END of the ROPE and realizes it has been severed intentionally.

 **POV – GARRETT'S MECHANICAL EYE**

GARRETT looks wildly at the DOOR, then at the WINDOWS, seeing for the first time that someone has tied them shut from the outside with cheap TWINE. He scans the STUDY, seeing no viable hiding spots.

 **MANOR HOUSE STUDY**

With staunch resolve GARRETT tosses the ROPE and DOCUMENTS into the SAFE, then crawls in so his feet are against the far back of the SAFE, his knees pressed to his chest and his head at the opening.

 **INSIDE THE SAFE**

With the flexibility of a master contortionist GARRETT is able to squeeze fully inside the SAFE. GARRETT'S hands reach out to free the TAPESTRY and close the SAFE DOOR right as BENNY and CALUMN enter.

 **MANOR HOUSE STUDY**

BENNY enters first, groggily. CALUMN, entering behind him, shoves him aside.

 **CALUMN  
** Filthy drunk. I'll have your skull for a pisspot for your fumbling.

 **BENNY  
** Oi, we got the rogue, sire. He ain't gone nowhere.

 **CALUMN  
** WHERE IS HE.

 **BENNY  
** On beyond the bureau, he be. I got him.

BENNY crosses to the far side of the DESK. As he passes CALUMN kicks his bottom, sending BENNY sprawling.

 **CALUMN  
** He isn't HERE. Check the box, taffer.

 **BENNY  
** Lord Bafford alone knows the method of opening.

 **CALUMN  
** Call the lord! If a single article has vanished from this  
premise it's to the Hammers with you! CLOD!

CALUMN storms out. BENNY clumps down in the corner. Seconds later we hear him snore loudly.

 **INSIDE THE SAFE**

GARRETT can see nothing. SLIVERS OF LIGHT illuminate sections of GARRETT'S face. He is cramped unbearably, but there is no escape. The SAFE may only be opened from the outside. GARRETT closes his eyes.

 **GARRETT  
** (whispering steadily, cautiously)  
Three thousand... Two thousand, nine hundred  
and ninety-nine... Two thousand, nine hundred  
and ninety-


	2. 2

**FLASHBACK  
** **EXT. TOWN SQUARE – DAY  
** **GARRETT'S POV**

 _(Editing note: FLASHBACK scenes should be filled with jump cuts, breaks in chronology and breaks in reality, as if we were watching a schizophrenic dream)  
_ _(GARRETT remains TEN YEARS OLD throughout the FLASHBACKS)_

A CROWD presses together to watch what is about to happen. The weather is hot and dusty. GARRETT moves amidst the CROWD. Throughout this scene the CROWD heckles and curses THE PAGANS. FATHER KRILLAS, speaking in a shrill, piercing tone, addresses the CROWD from a RAISED STAGE in the centre of the TOWN SQUARE. Behind KRILLAS, in the centre of the STAGE, stands a 10-foot emblematic HAMMER.

 **KRILLAS (O.S.)  
** As lo their foul works lain bare the  
heathens doth weep in anguish and cry  
for mercy, but none cometh for, it is  
told, the Master Builder found the pagan  
in his iniquity and pummeled him  
forthright. 'REPENT' shouteth he in righteous fury.  
'REPENT OF WICKEDNESS AND KISS THE  
FOUNDATION WHICH I HAVE LAIN BEFORE YE.  
MINE TOIL IS PURE; MINE EDGE IS SHARP;  
MINE WALL STANDETH STRAIGHT AND WITH  
PURPOSE. THOU VILE PAGAN REPENT AND BE  
STRAIGHTENED IN MINE HAMMER'S GLORY.'

During KRILLAS' speech GARRETT lifts a heel of BREAD from the PURSE of a WELL-DRESSED MAN. GARRETT masticates the BREAD while continuing on to a MERCHANT. The MERCHANT shakes a raised fist in anger. GARRETT spies a SILVER BRACELET shaking a bit loosely on the MERCHANT'S wrist and, as he passes the MERCHANT, GARRETT nabs the SILVER BRACELET by bumping the MERCHANT'S back, misdirecting his attention. GARRETT retreats hastily as the MERCHANT turns to see who bumped into him.

GARRETT looks at the RAISED STAGE and sees 8 PAGANS (5 men, 2 women, 1 boy age ~12) being brought by HAMMERITE SOLDIERS onto the STAGE, each with his or her hands locked in STOCKS. During the following speech the HAMMERITE SOLDIERS encase each PAGAN's head in an iron SCOLD'S BRIDLE. Some of the BRIDLES have ANIMAL EARS mockingly welded to the sides. The PAGANS are released from their STOCKS but each BRIDLE is connected to an ANVIL by a SHORT CHAIN. The BOY PAGAN is given a SMALL ANVIL. The HAMMERITE SOLDIERS stand in front of the PAGANS, holding each ANVIL.

 **KRILLAS  
** Upon this day the Master Builder doth  
witness the silencing of prevaricating  
tongues. This sun shineth upon  
cessation of hateful disseminations  
by the acolytes to chaos...

GARRETT spots ARTEMUS lurking in the shadows beyond the RAISED STAGE. ARTEMUS is only discernible because a magical shimmer of BLUE LIGHT outlines his figure. Entranced, GARRETT moves to ARTEMUS. GARRETT crossing through the CROWD in a way that keeps a significant chunk of the RAISED STAGE within GARRETT'S POV.

 **KRILLAS  
**...for perversity shall fester in this  
bounteous city no more. Witness the  
holy redemption of a corrupted body  
who proves its appreciation and  
devotion to the Master Builder by  
donning his instruments, and when the  
limbs doth fail shalt they bow in piety.

At this the HAMMERITES, not entirely simultaneously, drop the ANVILS and the PAGANS are yanked face-first to the ground by the CHAINS connected to their BRIDLES.

 **KRILLAS  
** (smiling)  
Such pacific servility.

Slowly the PAGANS lift their ANVILS and regain their posture. A WOMAN PAGAN is not ready for the weight so she drops her ANVIL again. The OTHER PAGANS leave the RAISED STAGE and enter the CROWD, who jeer and hassle them. As GARRETT gets within reach ARTEMUS whirls and seizes GARRETT'S wrist.

 **ARTEMUS  
** How do you see me, boy? What magic have  
you stolen?

A RUSTED BLADE in GARRETT'S free hand is drawn across the back of ARTEMUS' hand, spilling BLOOD.

 **ARTEMUS  
** Culvert!

GARRETT twists his arm free and runs into the nearby ALLEY, spooked by the encounter. He slows after a bit, turns to look behind him, then returns his gaze forward to see, out of the corner of his eye, that BLUE LIGHT has pooled along the wall beside him, forming a PORTAL. GARRETT recoils, but not far enough to escape ARTEMUS' hand, which reaches through the BLUE PORTAL, takes GARRETT by the collar, and pulls him through.

 **INT. MANOR HOUSE STUDY – NIGHT  
** **INSIDE THE SAFE** **  
**

GARRETT'S legs start twitching in spasms. He rocks back and forth trying to maintain blood flow, using what little space he has available.

 **GARRETT  
** (whispering steadily, crazed)  
Two thousand, six hundred and forty-six.  
Two thousand, six hundred and forty-five.  
Two thousand, six hundred and forty-four.

GARRETT reaches for a POUCH at his side. GARRETT'S fingers barely touch it. After several agonizing attempts he manages to spill the contents of GREEN POWDER into the SAFE. GARRETT licks a finger, runs it through the SPILLED GREEN POWDER, coating the finger green, then returns his finger to his mouth.

 **GARRETT  
** Two thousand, six hundred and forty-three.  
Two thousand-

GARRETT moans contentedly and relaxes.

 **FLASHBACK  
INT. KEEPER ENCLAVE TRAINING ROOM 1 - DAY  
GARRETT'S POV**

In a small, shadowy ROOM GARRETT crouches behind a WOODEN WARDROBE. The STONE FLOOR is a patchwork of bright and dark splotches where dancing rays of CANDLELIGHT filter through obstructions. A STAINED GLASS WINDOW high above depicts a metal soldier impaling a centaur on a javelin. To the side of the WARDROBE is a CREDENZA. GARRETT peers around the side of the WARDROBE to see ARTEMUS, two feet away, staring straight at him.

 **ARTEMUS  
** No. Again.

 **FLASHBACK  
** **INT. KEEPER ENCLAVE TRAINING ROOM 1 - DAY  
** **GARRETT'S POV** **  
**

Same position as before, this time GARRETT watches ARTEMUS' position using the reflection from the BRONZED POST of the CREDENZA. GARRETT focuses on the IRON KEY hanging from ARTEMUS' BELT. ARTEMUS stares directly in GARRETT'S direction. Time passes slowly _(signified by jump cuts)_. The second that ARTEMUS shifts his weight from one leg to the other GARRETT zips silently to the CREDENZA.

 **ARTEMUS  
** No. Again.

 **FLASHBACK  
** **INT. KEEPER ENCLAVE TRAINING ROOM 2 - DAY  
** **GARRETT'S POV**

GARRETT focuses on a CANDLE sitting 18 inches from his face. The FLAME flickers as GARRETT stares into it. His vision turns blurry and doubles, then refocuses. He hallucinates muted audio that varies in volume: bizarre pagan speech and animal noises.

 **PAGAN (O.S.)  
** Lifts the Woodsie Lord above,  
thems manfool freakish darting trove.  
Horror hatesie Hammerheads  
breaksie skullsie death and fled.  
Sneaksie hide be here anon  
them torment, burning fires flung.  
A lie, a lie, a trickster be  
skulking shadow city street.  
Sneaksie wary o the vine,  
them metal vinesie intertwine  
round windpipe gasping bellows air  
him is borne of fire fair.  
Unto them earthsie come anon.  
Unto them waters drowns anon.

GARRETT blinks, cutting the audio instantly. Off-screen ARTEMUS raps GARRETT across the head with a THIN REED. GARRETT refocuses. His eyes are dry and burning. They tremble. As ARTEMUS' REED returns for a second lash GARRETT lifts a hand to block it. Immediately he is thrown on his back with ARTEMUS' knee pressed to his chest.

 **ARTEMUS  
** A keeper NEVER retaliates. He dies  
before he is provoked. He is the risen  
wind: never touched but touching all.

 **GARRETT  
** I'm not a keeper.

 **ARTEMUS  
** No, you are not.

 **FLASHBACK  
** **INT. KEEPER ENCLAVE TRAINING ROOM 2 - DAY  
GARRETT'S POV**

A STONE SLAB drops from considerable height onto GARRETT'S fingernails. GARRETT stoically refuses to express any pain. The first time the SLAB hits we cut to-

 **INSIDE THE SAFE**

GARRETT winces slightly in painful memory.

 **GARRETT  
** One hun-

 **FLASHBACK  
INT. KEEPER ENCLAVE TRAINING ROOM 2 - DAY  
GARRETT'S POV**

The SLAB continues to hit.

 **ARTEMUS (O.S.)  
** The senses heighten as the nerves dull.  
The body is a tool: YOUR tool to use as  
you need. Does the sword swing the soldier?  
Does the baker heed the dough? When the  
sheep bleats does the butcher stay his arm?  
The body is slave to the mind and no  
master cries when his slaves are beaten.

 **FLASHBACK**  
 **INT. KEEPER ENCLAVE TRAINING ROOM 1 - DAY**  
 **GARRETT'S POV**

GARRETT is crouched on top of the WARDROBE holding a LINE with a HOOK that drips down to the IRON KEY at ARTEMUS' side. GARRETT attempts to hook the KEY but misses. The next attempt succeeds. Without turning to acknowledge GARRETT ARTEMUS says:

 **ARTEMUS  
** Now how will you lift my key and not shift  
its weight? I will sense its absence.  
Ah, but disrupt my concentration and I  
will forget how my key weighs my side.

GARRETT looks around. He spies a PEBBLE. He tosses it to ARTEMUS' distant side.

 **ARTEMUS  
** What's this? The first of our seasonal  
granite downpour? Hmmmph, Is the  
weather rocky tonight?

GARRETT pulls the LINE but the KEY remains fastened to ARTEMUS' side.

 **ARTEMUS  
** It is tied to my belt. This-

ARTEMUS takes the LINE and snaps it.

 **ARTEMUS  
** -is for fishermen.


	3. 3

**FLASHBACK  
** **INT. KEEPER LABORATORY  
** **GARRETT'S POV**

The filthy LABORATORY is packed with PARCHMENT and ARCANE CONTRAPTIONS. The floor is a clutter of neglected, purposeless BITS AND BOBS. To the side a GREEN SPIDERBEAST rests in a CAGE far too small for it. ARTEMUS leads GARRETT to a RACK.

 **ARTEMUS  
** Your progress warrants promotion. No  
more trinkets and fishhooks. From now  
forth you draw from the arsenal of the  
keepers.

ARTEMUS opens the RACK to reveal a collection of ARROWS. Among the collection are BROADHEAD ARROWS, BARBED ARROWS, ROPE ARROWS and NOISEMAKER ARROWS. ARTEMUS takes a ROPE ARROW (ROPE ARROWS have a notch in the shaft through which to thread a CORD – no CORD is attached while they are on the RACK). FLASHBOMBS and other ORBS lay on the SHELF beneath the ARROWS.

 **ARTEMUS  
** The weapons you know are for killing,  
but a keeper observes the world; he  
does not interact with it. This arrow  
flies not at men, but wood, where it  
holds strong. String a cord and it  
will even carry a grown man's weight.

 **INT. MANOR HOUSE STUDY – NIGHT  
** **INSIDE THE SAFE**

 **GARRETT  
** One thousand, eight hundred and-

GARRETT pauses. His mouth opens in wordless pain. His legs throb in agony. GARRETT rocks back and forth violently. LORD BAFFORD can be heard approaching the SAFE.

 **BAFFORD (O.S.)  
** No matter. Nothing of value is held  
in the box at this day - merely odds  
and ends and bits of fluff. In truth  
I scarce open it.

We hear the GEARS that control the SAFE DOOR click as BAFFORD turns them. GARRETT shuts his eyes, concentrating.

 **FLASHBACK  
INT. KEEPER LABORATORY  
GARRETT'S POV**

 _(As Garret's pain increases the edits grow increasingly frenetic to the point where both audio and video in this scene are heavily distorted)_

ARTEMUS holds a FLASHBOMB.

 **ARTEMUS  
** Initiate, this device does not  
intimidate, it distracts-

 **INT. MANOR HOUSE STUDY – DAWN  
INSIDE THE SAFE**

The SAFE DOOR opens. Shielding his eyes, GARRETT'S arm shoots out of the SAFE and crushes a FLASHBOMB against the wall. The frame bursts with WHITE LIGHT and all audio is deafened by ringing.

 **MANOR HOUSE STUDY**

BAFFORD and BENNY are doubled over, sputtering with rage. GARRETT shoots out the SAFE DOOR by pressing his hands against the outer wall and pushing. GARRETT lands on the floor. GARRETT tries to bend his legs straight but they are cramped stiff. We now see that CLIMBING CLAWS are equipped to GARRETT'S palms. He crosses the STUDY to the nearest WINDOW by pulling the CLAWS along the floor.

GARRETT crashes a CLAW into the WINDOWGLASS. The CLAW bounces off the WINDOWGLASS ineffectively. BENNY falls over, still stunned by the FLASHBOMB. BAFFORD straightens at the sound of the CLAW hitting the WINDOWGLASS and looks to GARRETT.

 **BAFFORD  
** Thief! Rogue!

GARRETT'S legs are still curled uselessly to his chest. He slams the CLAW again, making a horrid scratching noise. Again he strikes the CLAW against the WINDOWGLASS. A CRACK appears in the WINDOWGLASS. BAFFORD stumbles toward GARRETT. GARRETT batters the CRACK repeatedly, lengthening the CRACK until the entire WINDOW shatters. GARRETT hauls himself through the SHATTERED WINDOW, scratching his face in the process. BAFFORD reaches GARRETT just before GARRETT tumbles out. He grasps GARRETT'S waist but GARRETT'S legs, finally flexible, kick out and catch BAFFORD in the throat. Choking, BAFFORD backs away and GARRETT drops through the WINDOW.

 **EXT. ROOFTOPS - DAWN**

From TABITHA'S SPOT we see GARRETT fall out of the MANOR HOUSE WINDOW in the distance. We do not see him land, but the WINDOW was many stories off the ground. The MANOR HOUSE is in a heavily-populated urban area, so it is nearly flush against neighbouring buildings.

TABITHA, rising from a lying position, watches GARRETT fall. TABITHA'S CLOAK is draped between two CHIMNEY PIPES as a makeshift lean-to. Behind her the blue dawn outlines the CITY ROOFTOPS that populate the horizon.

 **TABITHA  
** (softly but apprehensive)  
Trickster...

 **BELOW MANOR HOUSE STUDY WINDOW**

On a brown, slanted SHINGLE ROOF that rises two stories from the ground GARRETT rubs his rehabilitated legs vigorously, encouraging blood flow. Above, BENNY is too scared to make the drop. He has backed most of the way out of the WINDOW to the point that his feet are braced against the outer wall and only his arms are still inside the MANOR HOUSE. From inside the MANOR HOUSE BAFFORD shouts unintelligible curses (e.g. drunk, taffer, dirtclot, whelp, groundling, etc.) at BENNY and raps him on the wrist but BENNY withstands the abuse, refusing to lessen his grip. One more sharp stab and BENNY lets go, tumbling to GARRETT'S position. GARRETT rolls out of the way, down the SHINGLE ROOF, disappearing into the narrow CREVICE between the MANOR HOUSE and the SHINGLED-ROOF HOUSE.

Bracing his back against the MANOR HOUSE and his feet against the SHINGLED-ROOF HOUSE, GARRETT frantically sidesteps his way along the buildings. The CREVICE is tight, less than 2 feet wide, so GARRETT'S legs are again tucked to his stomach. From inside the CREVICE we see BENNY look over the edge of the SHINGLED ROOF.

 **BENNY  
** (drunkenly)  
O curses, I see nothing. He vanished,  
the rat did!

GARRETT slips inside an OPENING in the SHINGLED-ROOF HOUSE.

 **BENNY (O.S.)  
** You so desire it 'ave a looksee, but  
mind the drop, 'tis a right walloping.


	4. 4

**INT. SEWER ENTRANCE – DAY**

The SEWERS are dark, cramped and little more than a series of cavities gouged into the earth. GARRETT might stand upright but a taller man would have to slouch. DREDGE and MUCK line the bottom and the sides are covered in SLIMY MOSS.

We see a TUNNEL that rises to meet an 8-foot SHAFT to the surface. For a brief moment LIGHT spills down the SHAFT, but is quickly quenched. GARRETT gingerly descends the SHAFT by finding HOLES in the stone wall to step into. It's not pretty (it's actually downright awkward), but it works. GARRETT makes a controlled drop, landing in a silent crouch. Still crouched he turns to look down the TUNNEL. GARRETT'S MECHANICAL EYE glints green as it adjusts to the dark.

 **SEWER TUNNEL**

Although the frame is mostly black we get the sense that GARRETT is moving past the camera, down the TUNNEL. Camera pans to reveal GARRETT moving toward PHOSPHORESCENT MUSHROOMS that grow along the TUNNEL walls. GARRETT picks a BOUQUET OF MUSHROOMS, leaving many for future visits. GARRETT'S wounded hand has been bandaged in BLACK CLOTH.

Deeper into the TUNNEL lies a CRUMBLED WALL that reveals an OPENING to the CATACOMBS. GARRETT enters the OPENING.

 **INT. CATACOMBS – DAY**

Whereas the SEWERS were grungy and sunken the CATACOMBS display architecture and intention. The ground is flat and nearly level, the walls are buttressed in places by brick and mortar and PILLARS appear sporadically. The CATACOMBS are no wider or less claustrophobic than the SEWERS, though they are substantially taller.

HIEROGLYPHS offer directions through the CATACOMBS. GARRETT chooses a route marked by a HIEROGLYPH of a Crayman fighting and eating 3 Hammerites. GARRETT does not have difficulty finding his way as he has taken this path many times before. We hear the distant sound of a blade scratching across a stone, as though it were being dragged by a shambling walker. It's far, but unnerving and sinister. GARRETT is mildly concerned by what he hears.

Eventually GARRETT reaches the GROTTO ENTRANCE, which is a section of the wall that has been penetrated by spidery ROOTS and coated with MOSS. The eerie scratching sound nears.

GARRETT sets down the MUSHROOM BOUQUET, unwraps the BLACK CLOTH that bandaged his hand and drags his palm against the CATACOMB WALL, reopening the cut. By rapidly alternating between squeezing and relaxing his hand Garrett is able to pump BLOOD to smear on the ROOTS. The BLOOD is absorbed instantly, as though the ROOTS "drink" it.

 **GARRETT  
** (speaking softly to the wall)  
I have new information for you.

Nothing.

 **GARRETT  
** Viktoria, don't play coy! They're right  
behind me!

Still nothing. The sound _is_ getting nearer. GARRETT presses his mouth to the MOSS.

 **GARRETT  
** (frantic)  
Open, Viktoria, open right now! The  
Hammers are coming to burn your forest  
and only I know when. You let me die here  
and your filthy, wooden, pagan  
empire dies with me. Now, curse  
you, open!

The sound of croaking draws GARRETT'S attention to his side where a FROG ogles him. This FROG has a surreal, iridescent look complemented by a distended belly that seems to carry something volatile. As GARRETT watches, a knot of such FROGS hops out of the murk and away down the CATACOMB PASSAGE. The scratching sound is _way_ too close. We hear a series of squishy explosions then the sound stops.

Relieved, GARRETT returns his concentration to the CATACOMB WALL to see that the ROOTS have parted, forming an ENTRANCE.

 **INT. GROTTO – DAY**

The GROTTO is swampy, cavernous and full of more PHOSPHORESCENT MUSHROOMS. The floor is a BED OF MOSS that depresses with every step, allowing MUCKY WATER to filter over GARRETT'S feet. GARRETT walks to the ENTRANCE TO VIKTORIA'S CHAMBER; a narrow, winding INCLINE walled by ROOTS and MOSS. In front of the ENTRANCE 2 CRAYMEN devour the REMAINS of an unrecognizable species. The CRAYMEN hiss at GARRETT but return to their meal once it's clear that GARRETT offers no threat. GARRETT steps past them, up the INCLINE.

 **INT. VIKTORIA'S CHAMBER - DAY**

VIKTORIA'S CHAMBER is rich and leafy, as though it were carved into the hollowed-out trunk of a massive tree. SUNLIGHT sifts through the vegetation, giving a warm radiance to the CHAMBER. As GARRETT enters from the INCLINE VIKTORIA rises from her spindly WOODEN SEAT, which appears to be grown out of the FLOOR itself. To her side a BLIND HAMMERITE, whose eyeballs were plucked so freshly that BLOOD streams down his face, is being jabbed by ANIMATED WOODEN TENDRILS that sprout from the environment. The HAMMERITE whirls, not knowing from where the next stab will come.

 **VIKTORIA  
** Fie, fie, Garrett. You may be an  
orphan but you must know it's bad  
etiquette to visit uninvited. See,  
you've interrupted a cheery round of  
Blindman's Bluff.

VIKTORIA's fingers become branches and extend to reach for GARRETT'S good eye.

 **VIKTORIA  
** Or did you want a go? I can pluck your  
other eye just as I snatched the last.  
Now wouldn't that be a treat?

 **GARRETT  
** Listen, Viktoria. I know when the  
Hammers are coming. They're going to  
enter the wilds, YOUR wilds, with a  
weapon that-

The fingers morph into a muzzle that covers GARRETT'S mouth.

 **VIKTORIA  
** Shhht. You're boring me. Tell a tale,  
or a riddle, I do love a riddle.

 **BLIND HAMMERITE  
** If-If it please my lady.

The wooden MUZZLE disconnects from VIKTORIA'S arm as she turns to address the BLIND HAMMERITE.

 **VIKTORIA  
** Hah! The doll speaks!

VIKTORIA'S arm shoots out and snares the BLIND HAMMERITE, who yelps in terror as he is lifted into the air and brought to VIKTORIA.

 **VIKTORIA  
** A riddle, toy! Your riddle!

 **BLIND HAMMERITE**  
A worm ate a worm- No, no, no. A worm  
ate a WORD and the th-thieving guest  
was no whit the w-w-wiser for the  
words he ate-

With a look of disgust VIKTORIA thrusts the BLIND HAMMERITE upward and drops him into a man-sized PITCHER PLANT, causing an acidic sizzle. Other PITCHER PLANTS are also digesting BODIES, with remains such as BONES and CLOTHING dribbling from their orifices.

VIKTORIA brightens.

 **VIKTORIA  
** Book worm! It's a book worm! Oh my,  
but that was clever.

VIKTORIA releases GARRETT'S mouth.

 **VIKTORIA  
** The raid, the raid, the raid, the raid,  
the raid, the raid, the raid, the raid.  
These hammerheads talk of nothing else.  
They can't help but spill their minds –  
cause they know I'll spill their guts –  
but it's just their silly raid to rid  
the world of pixies and goblins and tiny,  
little dwarves and do I seem some sort  
of girl to believe in _magic_?

GARRETT hands VIKTORIA the SKETCH he found in the safe. VIKTORIA seems genuinely interested in it.

 **GARRETT  
** A new weapon.

 **VIKTORIA  
** It's a toxin.

 **GARRETT  
** They will poison your forest so  
nothing ever grows there again.

VIKTORIA giggles.

 **VIKTORIA  
** No no no no no manfool. Looksie here.

On the SKETCH VIKTORIA points at the feet of the airtight suit to show that one stands on grass but the other on cobblestone.

 **VIKTORIA  
** Cobble in the forest, imagine that!  
No sneaksie, they're not after my home  
\- they're after yours.

GARRETT is genuinely stunned. VIKTORIA holds out her hand. In her palm sprouts a spiny SPORE.

 **GARRETT**  
This is the city?! But there was a map-

 **VIKTORIA  
** A map of the forest, yes? Something,  
something, eighth moon? You're so dear;  
you weren't worried for me, were you?  
Don't be. I've long wished for the  
human weed to spread beyond its stony  
shell so that I might...

VIKTORIA plucks the SPORE.

 **VIKTORIA  
**...pluck it from the soil for once  
and always.

VIKTORIA gives the SPORE to GARRETT

 **VIKTORIA  
** Now run along. You've been a good spy  
but, Garrett dear, you must admit you  
are quite the wet blanket.

 **GARRETT  
** Listen, I need more. Last night my  
stash was spoiled. This is all I have.

VIKTORIA smiles and sprouts another handful of SPORES.

 **VIKTORIA  
** My hound wants his leash.


	5. 5

**EXT. CITY ALLEY – DAY**

GARRETT uses a MORTAR and PESTLE to grind a SPORE. Once he has ground enough POWDER GARRETT laps the MORTAR and sighs. Because GARRETT is in a public location he has removed his mechanical eye, leaving an empty EYE SOCKET. All the same, no pedestrians are near.

TABITHA speaks with a mild pagan accent.

 **TABITHA (O.S.)  
** Like a dog to his vomit, so's a  
fiend to his fix.

GARRETT looks at TABITHA standing over him.

 **GARRETT  
** Last night, where were you?

 **TABITHA  
** Where's I sayers I be. Where's YOU?

 **GARRETT  
** Never you mind.

 **TABITHA  
** Seems be gotters you what you wents  
for.

 **GARRETT  
** There were complications.

 **TABITHA  
** What complications? Not the hounds,  
I swears it. Thems downs me poison  
as'em would.

 **GARRETT  
** Not hounds - vermin. A rat squeaked to  
the guard.

 **TABITHA  
** Knows me nothing o' that.

 **GARRETT  
** Yeah? What do you know?

 **TABITHA  
** NOTHING!

 **GARRETT  
** Ask around. Something's rotten

 **TABITHA  
** Yea, well... my cut.

 **GARRETT  
** The goods are being fenced. You get it  
same when I do.

TABITHA leaves uneasily. A second after she exits GARRETT follows.

 **EXT. CITY STREETS – DAY**

GARRETT follows TABITHA as she walks quickly through the STREETS. The STREETS aren't busy, only a few other PEDESTRIANS at any time, so GARRETT maintains a lengthy distance with the HOOD of his CLOAK pulled low over his face.

As GARRETT and TABITHA cross the CITY they pass by several scenarios:

\- A BAKER tosses a WAIF out of his BAKERY. She pleads for alms, but the BAKER shuts her out.

\- Two MASONS repair an EDIFICE where a section of it crumbled. More of the EDIFICE tumbles off as they work.

\- PAGAN CHILDREN cuddle a CAT then scurry away as a troop of HAMMERITE SOLDIERS march past led by a HAMMERITE MONK who recites:

 **HAMMERITE MONK  
**...follow the ninth bell. Any soul  
in lack of writ command doth violate  
curfew and shalt be prosecuted in full  
justice by the Order of the Hammer.  
Commandment the sixteenth. Mercantile  
activity shalt be conducted 'neath  
the insignia of our righteous lord,  
the Builder, who provideth all bounty.  
Commandment the seventeenth.  
Bloodletting while under the care of  
an apothecary shalt be regulated  
by the statutes inscribed upon...

The 2 HAMMERITES directly behind the MONK carry 2 PIKES with PAGAN HEADS impaled upon them. We know they are PAGAN because some of the HEADS wear FLORAL CROWNS. One holds 2 HEADS, the other 3.

\- The TOWN SQUARE, where the 10-foot HAMMER still stands menacingly.

\- A SEER rubs DUST on her forehead, then tosses a handful of OBJECTS including a CHICKEN BONE, a DEAD BEETLE, SEED HUSKS and a POLISHED STONE. The SEER is alarmed at how the objects land. She sees GARRETT and immediately comes to some horrific realization.

\- DEAD FISH bob to the surface of a CANAL.

\- A STREET VENDOR fries SKEWERED GRASSHOPPERS over an open grill.

\- A HORSE AND CARRIAGE trot past. Inside the CARRIAGE sits a 6 YEAR-OLD GIRL dressed in garish FINERY. A NANNY ties a SCARF around the GIRL'S neck.

 **EXT. BLACK CROW TAVERN – DAY**

Outside the TAVERN a THUG shoos away a GANG OF STREET ORPHANS. TABITHA enters the TAVERN. As she passes the THUG she hisses:

 **TABITHA  
** He be follower close behind – sets a  
trap; snares the thief!

The THUG nods slightly.

 **EXT. CITY STREETS – DAY**

GARRETT resembles a beggar – his CLOAK is drawn back to resemble a shawl; his face is downcast and dirty; his hair is scraggly. He sits slumped against a building, playing a FLUTE. The THUG walks by GARRETT, looking down. GARRETT looks back, revealing the EMPTY EYE SOCKET where his mechanical eye usually sits. The THUG continues past. Once the THUG is out of sight GARRETT darts to the TAVERN.

 **EXT. BLACK CROW TAVERN – DAY**

GARRETT ducks into an ALLEY behind the TAVERN

 **EXT. BLACK CROW TAVERN ALLEY – DAY**

GARRETT equips his CLIMBING CLAWS and straps STEEL SPIKES to his BOOTS. The SPIKES run parallel to his feet, jutting out 3 inches beyond the BOOTS' toes. GARRETT shimmies up the TAVERN WALL, entering the TAVERN at the second story through a gap where the WALL has crumbled.

 **INT. BLACK CROW TAVERN – DAY**

TABITHA crosses the long TAVERN HALL. The few seedy PATRONS drink from WOODEN TANKARDS while sitting on SHORT BENCHES at LONG TABLES. A scrawny WENCH carries full TANKARDS. A DRUNK RUFFIAN snatches a TANKARD from the WENCH, nearly causing her to drop the whole lot.

Guarding a DARK CORRIDOR along the far wall are 2 THUGS. TABITHA nods to them while passing into the DARK CORRIDOR.

 **INT. DARK CORRIDOR – DAY**

The CORRIDOR is lit by a single WOODEN TORCH that is mounted near a HEAVY DOOR at the far end. A slim STAIRWELL from the second floor empties into the CORRIDOR. GARRETT sneaks down the STAIRWELL. As soon as he sees TABITHA approaching GARRETT slinks back up.

 **INT. DARK CORRIDOR – DAY**

TABITHA walks the CORRIDOR and raps on the HEAVY DOOR.

 **EDGAR (O.S.)  
** Which bird squeaks?

 **TABITHA  
** The bird which flies but bears no egg.  
The bird which eats but bears no beak.  
The bird which wakes at dusk and  
sleeps at dawn.

The DOOR opens and TABITHA is admitted inside.

 **INT. BLACK CROW ATTIC – DAY**

The ATTIC is cluttered with odds and ends such as BROKEN CHAIRS, COILS OF WIRE and SPLINTERED BARRELS. GARRETT is preoccupied with digging through a PILE OF REFUSE. He emerges with a CORKSCREW then, hurriedly but silently, bores a hole into the FLOORBOARDS above the BACKROOM. It helps that the ATTIC is past its prime and some of the FLOORBOARDS have rotted soft.

 **INT. BACKROOM – DAY**

The cobwebbed BACKROOM ceiling shows no sign of GARRETT'S tunneling. The BACKROOM is small and filthy with WARE from the tavern stacked to the ceiling. JOREK sits at a TABLE covered in PARCHMENT and other forms of correspondence. He is comparing the numbers scrawled across multiple strips of PARCHMENT, as an accountant would. An INK BLOTTER and QUILL join the jumble, all lit by a single CANDLE on JOREK'S TABLE. TABITHA walks to JOREK but EDGAR stays by the door.

 **TABITHA  
** So we be done? Now me in with the  
guild?

 **JOREK  
** (not looking up)  
Have you delivered the master thief?

 **TABITHA  
** Did all but bind him shackles. Be  
caught in the manor no escape. Spent  
he the night trapped inside.

Above we see the tip of GARRETT'S CORKSCREW pierce the ceiling.

 **INT. BLACK CROW ATTIC – DAY**

GARRETT moves the CORKSCREW back and forth, widening the HOLE. He then retracts the CORKSCREW and presses his ear to the HOLE to eavesdrop on the conversation.

 **INT. BACKROOM – DAY**

 **TABITHA  
** Your men mucked the ploy-

 **JOREK  
** Bafford's house guard did – My men were  
not deployed last night.

 **TABITHA  
** Not deployed? For what reason?

 **JOREK  
** By powers above mine own, Garrett is no  
longer a target.  
(looks up)  
Politics have changed. Currently the  
guild is not admitting female members...

 **TABITHA  
** You CHEATS me?!

EDGAR, standing behind TABITHA, raises his BLACKJACK.

 **JOREK  
**...particularly those with a hideous  
pagan dialect.

 **INT. BLACK CROW ATTIC – DAY**

GARRETT listens as TABITHA is beaten unconscious.

 **INT. BACKROOM – DAY**

EDGAR stuffs TABITHA into a BARREL.

 **JOREK  
** Present her to the Hammerites in  
promise of our fidelity – and  
assurance of theirs. I cannot say what  
they plan for Garrett but the High  
Father himself forbade anyone to  
hinder the master thief.

Close on the HOLE in the CEILING, then close on JOREK'S eyes. He knows what's up.

 **EDGAR  
** We take orders from who now?

 **JOREK  
** We obey whoever pays our stay. Even  
when they pay us to stay out of it.


	6. 6

**EXT. ROOFTOPS – DAY**

It's raining heavily. A CARDINAL carrying THATCH in its beak returns to complete its NEST in a NOOK beneath a ROOF. A green VIPER strikes from the shadows, incapacitating the CARDINAL. Slowly the VIPER ingests the CARDINAL.

 **EXT. ALCOVE – DAY**

It's still raining. GARRETT is dosing on more of VIKTORIA'S POWDER while huddled under an upper-story ALCOVE built into the decorous FAÇADE of a GOVERNMENT BUILDING. Etched into the wall behind GARRETT is a KEEPER GLYPH. At first the GLYPH is indistinguishable from the other designs on the wall, but then it starts to glow with BLUE LIGHT, which expands to form a PORTAL. GARRETT looks at the wall behind him to see what's happening, gives a "fuck, not again" look, waits a breath, then climbs into the PORTAL.

 **INT. KEEPER COMPOUND PLANETARIUM – DAY**

The PORTAL leads to a dense indoor FOREST. Above, the ARTIFICIAL SKY is painted with STARS and PLANETS, all magnified and illuminated further than their natural counterparts. As GARRETT traverses the FOREST it changes from summer to autumn to winter to spring, as though time passes according to GARRETT'S footsteps. TRANSLATOR LAURYL'S voice can be heard in the distance.

 **LAURYL (O.S.)  
**...dissipates brashly before a swarm  
of flies that tumble into a sea of cold  
and reach for the metal tools of a  
laughing jester on a horse pulling  
machinations that men climb to mount  
walls and enter places visited by only  
the vine and flighted bird like the  
thief who penetrates the unseen land  
of a lord who steals his goods away  
where they rot unused and spoil unloved  
and see not sun nor rain nor dew nor  
sleet for the spider of the heart  
seizes their desire and ploughs deep  
anticipation of the long life of a full  
harvest which comes to not the lively  
but death and corrosion invade the  
glutton's house to waste his wares and  
expose his misery like the wolf that  
fixes his teeth on the rabbit's throat  
so the rabbit breathes his last and  
abandons his struggle at the surrender  
to a mighty foe who predates the weak  
as the light chases the dark and the  
sun chases the moon aiming to vanquish  
the imposter but when one dies another  
rises as the razed forest forgets its  
fallen titans in preoccupation with  
readying seeds of the new…

The GRASS under GARRETT'S feet becomes cobblestone, causing GARRETT to pause and remember the SKETCH. As he walks the FOREST landscape erodes away, revealing monstrously tall STACKS of a vast LIBRARY that underlie the FOREST. TRANSLATOR LAURYL'S voice is quite near now.

 **INT. KEEPER COMPOUND LIBRARY – DAY**

A host of KEEPERS, including ARTEMUS, huddle together, listening to TRANSLATOR LAURYL from a distance. LAURYL stands blindfolded in the epicenter of the LIBRARY, where the STACKS terminate in a broad circle. Beside her sits INTERPRETER CADUCA who stares blankly and whispers so frailly that only LAURYL can hear. CADUCA'S fingers move through the air as though she were tracing glyphs. Although TORCHES and CANDELABRAS are numerous the LIBRARY radiates a BLUE GLOW.

 **LAURYL  
**...for the one who passes between men  
is the one who men most fear because  
he is death itself which the mighty  
cannot buy nor the weak escape into  
the night which envelopes...

 **ARTEMUS  
** (to the nearby shadows)  
She speaks of you.

GARRETT stays hidden. As he speaks we see bits of his face.

 **GARRETT  
** She has good taste. I could use some  
flattery.

 **ARTEMUS  
** You won't like the next bit then.

 **LAURYL  
**...smells of the flower that smells  
so sweetly the nose forgets it must  
exhale and fills the lungs beyond  
their limit yet again breathe again  
he breathes with frenzied desert  
drinking deep the fragrant blossoms  
of the walking tree sprouts a sickness  
enticing the feeble...

ARTEMUS looks at GARRETT condescendingly.

 **GARRETT  
** So Viktoria gets me what I need. We all  
have our demons.

 **ARTEMUS  
** In fact your peculiar habit will prove  
useful in the coming days. No doubt you  
have learned of the Order of the  
Hammer's interest in your occupation.  
Garrett, the dark gears, they are  
spinning. They have set a trap for the  
forest spirit – and you are the bait.  
The Hammerites know that Viktoria trusts  
you beyond discretion and that she is  
eager for vengeance. You will warn her  
of the plot against her, thus preserving  
her pagan dominion and the balance  
that governs our civilization.

 **GARRETT  
** Or I don't and watch them tear each  
other up. Could be fun.

 **ARTEMUS  
** Then who will feed your addiction? You  
need Viktoria and I need both the  
pagans and Hammers to survive.  
Mankind was not built for peace. Men  
must hate each other, always. Fuel  
their tribal hatreds and they forget  
we even exist. This is the plight of  
the keeper.

 **GARRETT  
** I'm not a-

 **ARTEMUS  
** Hush. This part's important.

 **LAURYL  
**...spy and traitor both he leads the  
tree to seal its fate he frees the air  
that chokes and quakes the breather in  
the builder sound together both fall  
to the hound that barks at...

 **GARRETT  
** Hear that? "Together both fall". There's  
your balance – kill them both.

 **ARTEMUS  
** I will tell you something. We learned  
this prophecy from a glyph that we  
stole from a careless, foolish, young  
Hammerite who is currently facing  
retribution for just the sort of  
recklessness you now promote. At this  
moment inch by inch his limbs are being  
torn from his torso. Perhaps you care  
to join him? Elsewise be warned – the  
Hammerites have ensured that they, and  
only they, will benefit from what will  
come. They are ready for you. You will  
not outwit them. You will not out-sneak  
them. This time they were even ahead of  
us...this time.

 **GARRETT  
** So that's what I'm here for, a lecture.

 **ARTEMUS  
** Not entirely. If you will not appreciate  
this last gift, well, I have another.

 **INT. KEEPER STOREROOM – DAY**

GARRETT and ARTEMUS enter. The BARREL with TABITHA inside sits in the centre of the dingy STOREROOM.

 **GARRETT  
** Hah! Now I remember why we're still  
friends.


	7. 7

**EXT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE – DAY**

We see pairs of feet (HAMMERITE SOLDIERS) crossing the BRIDGE over the MOAT leading to the HAMMERITE TEMPLE, which is actually more like a fortress than a proper temple. It has TURRETS, ARROW LOOPS, MURDER HOLES and a PORTCULLIS. How the TEMPLE differs from a standard fortress is that instead of topping the walls with battlements, they support a gothic CATHEDRAL ROOF. All the same, HAMMERITE ARCHERS are stationed along the OUTER ROOF as well as throughout the TEMPLE.

 **EXT. CITY STREET – DAY**

The STREET is busy with the goings-on of the day. A TROOP of HAMMERITES can be seen marching down the street from the temple in the distance.

 **EXT. CITY ALLEY – DAY**

GARRETT, dressed as a Hammerite soldier with an EYE PATCH covering his dead eye, watches the CITY STREET from an ALLEY. His HAMMERITE HAMMER leans against the building nearest him. TABITHA, dressed as a pagan and wearing a SCOLD'S BRIDLE, is tied at the wrists to COPPER PIPE protruding from a building one foot above her head. She is bruised livid from the previous beating. When GARRETT sees the TROOP he cuts TABITHA'S binds with a DAGGER and kicks her into the STREET.

 **EXT. CITY STREET – DAY**

TABITHA tumbles into the bustling STREET. She looks back to GARRETT, wondering what his game is, then, horrified, sees the TROOP of HAMMERITES. She collects to her feet and attempts to escape, but GARRETT sends her sprawling with a hit to the shins from his HAMMER.

 **GARRETT**  
(to TROOP)  
Brothers! Wily is the devil!

The nearest HAMMERITES jog forth to help secure TABITHA. They bind her wrists to the sides of the BRIDLE.

 **GARRETT  
** Thanks be to the Builder. Our company  
didst uncover a heathen hovel nearest  
Eastport though this taffer...

GARRETT kicks TABITHA.

 **GARRETT  
**...gave such a chase she might have fled  
absolutely and by recommendation must be  
jailed in the temple.

 **HAMMERITE LEADER  
** The Builder's justice covereth all. My  
company shalt provide the escort.

 **GARRETT  
** Forgive, brother, for I entreat much.  
Only lend one man and together we  
shalt see the pagan to her prison.

 **HAMMERITE LEADER  
** Agreed. Brother Rowen.

ROWEN steps forward.

 **EXT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE – DAY**

GARRETT and ROWEN lead TABITHA across the BRIDGE. The MOAT is green and sickly. The TEMPLE looms large into the sky.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE GATEHOUSE – DAY**

GARRETT, ROWEN and TABITHA cross beneath the PORTCULLIS, into the GATEHOUSE. Inside the GATEHOUSE is spacious and ornate with red BANNERS and religious ICONOGRAPHY adorning the walls. BALCONIES overlook the expanse from the second floor. Despite the decorative gusto, MOULD and other decay abound in the nooks and crannies. As the trio passes through the GATEHOUSE TABITHA struggles. ROWEN kicks TABITHA and she stops struggling. Two HAMMERITE SOLDIERS are stationed on either side of the PORTCULLIS. After GARRETT passes, the SOLDIER TO THE LEFT reaches one hand behind and turns a GEAR embedded into the stone wall.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE BATHHOUSE – DAY**

The BATHHOUSE is serene and empty save for KRILLAS quietly bathing in a steaming, narrow WOODEN TUB. Though the image is pleasant the BATHWATER is a foul colour. An AIDE waits patiently to the side with a FLAT LINEN TOWEL. MURUS enters hurriedly.

 **MURUS  
** Forgiveness, father. The fox hunteth.

 **KRILLAS  
** Clemency dear Murus. I thank the  
Builder for thine vigilance. Alert  
none else. Prepare the liturgy as is  
custom.

 **MURUS  
** Father.

MURUS leaves. KRILLAS exits the WOODEN TUB and the AIDE covers him in the TOWEL.

 **EXT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE COURTYARD – DAY**

The COURTYARD serves as training grounds for HAMMERITE SOLDIERS. Here they jog, toss WEIGHTS, wrestle, practice archery, and swing HAMMERS at STANDING PELLS. Most of the grass has been stamped away so the ground is mostly dirt.

GARRETT and ROWEN lead TABITHA across the COURTYARD. GARRETT examines the training HAMMERITES as he passes.

5 HAMMERITE SOLDIERS carrying 3 SOLDIERS with serious wounds rush past GARRETT, TABITHA and ROWEN. One of the wounded has blood gushing from a slice in his leg. As GARRETT watches, SPIDERMITES sprout from the wound and twist around the SOLDIER'S leg. ROWEN sees GARRETT'S stare.

 **ROWEN  
** Hold faith. Every hammer that falls  
crushes the heathen.

 **GARRETT  
** Stone upon stone; foe upon foe...

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE SCULLERY – DAY**

The SCULLERY is dusty and grimy. In the corner a SCULLERY MAID cleans LAUNDRY in a WASH BUCKET. The MAID is old and bent. Since she cannot straighten her back it is fixed permanently at a 90 degree angle. A STAIRWAY leading downwards lands in the back half of the SCULLERY. The STAIRWAY is wide enough for three to walk abreast. Because the floor is worn and uneven a murky PUDDLE has formed at the STAIRWAY landing.

GARRETT, ROWEN and TABITHA enter.

 **GARRETT  
** Brother, I must take leave for one of  
the wounded is a compatriot. We reveled  
as budding lads in Auldale.

 **ROWEN  
** The Builder's work awaits.

 **GARRETT  
** (leaving)  
Press forth. I must see to him.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE KITCHEN – DAY**

GARRETT hurriedly crosses the KITCHEN, which is almost a factory of meal production. The KITCHEN WORKERS are decrepit and misshapen. As GARRETT passes, one KITCHEN WORKER slices EARTHWORMS into a STEWPOT.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE CORRIDOR – DAY**

GARRETT presses against the side of the CORRIDOR as a door flies open and a round, stern WOMAN carries a crying 5 YEAR-OLD GIRL past. GARRETT peeks through the open door, then moves on. Pan to the open door to reveal:

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE FACTORY – DAY**

The FACTORY is long and unpleasant. Walls are barren except for twisted PIPES that snake throughout the room. The only real furniture, aside from the ample MACHINERY, are long, wooden TABLES where two dozen CHILD LABOURERS are fletching ARROWS, twining ROPE, binding SANDALS and forging other MUNITIONS. Several OVERSEERS are trying to lift a fallen metal SPINNING WHEEL, which has crushed a young GIRL'S leg. The GIRL shrieks in pain.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE BUTTERY – DAY**

Enormous BARRELS lie lengthwise, stacked atop each other. One BARREL seeps ALE through its weathered CRACKS, dripping over the BARRELS below it. SHELVES holding WINE BOTTLES line the far wall. GARRETT enters then realizes he's alone so he removes his HAMMERITE UNIFORM, revealing his standard black, patchy garb underneath. GARRETT stuffs the UNIFORM and HAMMER amidst a PILE OF BROKEN WARE in the corner, then raises his signature black HOOD over his head.

Voices and footsteps on stone floor can be heard approaching. GARRETT silently steps into the PILE OF BROKEN WARE and crouches, becoming invisible. A trio of HAMMERITE SOLDIERS enters the BUTTERY followed by four mangy HOUNDS. As they walk the speaking HAMMERITE says:

 **LOUD HAMMERITE  
**...strung by the neck like a chicken.  
Verily, she didst squirmeth no more.  
Nor didst the tavern keeper believe  
our tale upon returning, so we offereth  
a kind sum for his peace, but the  
ruddy taffer didst curse our mischief  
in the Builder's name. Red! Red in  
the face with spitting rage! We invoked  
Cragscleft, but he found no calm until  
we struck our hammers upon his bloated  
crown at which point...

The HOUNDS and two of the SOLDIERS cross and exit the other side while one HAMMERITE turns to the wall right next to GARRETT, drops his BREECHES and urinates. GARRETT'S HAND sneaks into the crumpled BREECHES and silently withdraws a COIN PURSE. The LOUD HAMMERITE returns to the room.

 **LOUD HAMMERITE  
** Ho. I must ask three coppers of you.

 **URINATING HAMMERITE  
** Oi! Patience!

 **LOUD HAMMERITE  
** Have you the three?

 **URINATING HAMMERITE  
** In me breeches! As thou seest they  
are distant!

 **LOUD HAMMERITE  
** Peace, brother. I trust your good  
faith.

The LOUD HAMMERITE exits again. The URINATING HAMMERITE finishes and leaves after the others. After a bit GARRETT moves to examine the WINE BOTTLES on the wall. He lifts a BOTTLE off the TOP SHELF.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE SECRET PASSAGE – DAY**

Extreme close on an OLD MAN'S eyes watching GARRETT from a secure, dark vantage point.

Extreme close on the OLD MAN'S hands, giving a taut ROPE a sudden jerk.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE BUTTERY – DAY**

GARRETT freezes in panic as the SHELF shudders with a "click". Cautiously GARRETT swings the whole SHELF to the side, revealing a SECRET PASSAGE. Before entering the PASSAGE GARRETT feels the place where the BOTTLE rested. There's no mechanism; nothing to suggest lifting the BOTTLE would release the SHELF. GARRETT is worried. He definitely did not trigger the release himself.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE SECRET PASSAGE – DAY**

Extreme close on OLD MAN'S eyes. Suddenly the head swishes out of frame.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE BUTTERY – DAY**

GARRETT gives up on finding a release switch. He pulls the CORK off the BOTTLE and takes a swig.

 **GARRETT  
** Luck of the devil.

GARRETT drops the BOTTLE. Wine gushes out of the BOTTLE as it rolls on the ground. GARRETT enters the SECRET PASSAGE, closing the SHELF behind him.


	8. 8

**INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE LABORATORY – DAY**

The SMALL LABORATORY is dingy and disgusting, with putrid MATERIALS rotting neglected in heaps. There are no windows. Light is provided by mounted TORCHES. Anything that isn't organic is metal. EQUIPMENT for rudimentary experiments with electricity is visible. There is still religious ICONOGRAPHY, but it is buried in disuse. In the centre of the LABORATORY a DUMMY ports the AIRTIGHT SUIT and GOGGLES from the SKETCH. Fitted to its back is a COMPRESSED AIR TANK.

TECHNICIANS 2 and 3 mill about the LABORATORY, tending to various tasks. TECHNICIAN 1 enters frantically, gets the other TECHNICIANS' attention and motions to a TABLE covered in SCHEMATICS.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE SECRET PASSAGE – DAY**

GARRETT walks through the PASSAGE. He stops at a CREVICE in the wall that allows him to spy into the LABORATORY.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE LABORATORY – DAY**

The 3 TECHNICIANS speak in hushed tones, poring over SCHEMATICS by candlelight. Above them the image of THE BUILDER is painted on the wall along with the slogan "MEASURE THOU TWICE, CUTTEST THOU ONCE". Bits of the stone wall are crumbling so badly that entire chunks have fallen out of it. Zooming into one such CREVICE we see GARRETT'S eyes, spying.

 **TECHNICIAN 1  
**...during the cleansing of the Old  
Quarter shalt purify the remnants of  
the pagan blight. As yet the vapour  
cannot be controlled. It kills  
indiscriminately.

 **TECHNICIAN 2  
** The poorhouses shalt become mortuaries.

 **TECHNICIAN 3  
** What sayeth the council when half  
their city perishes?

 **TECHNICIAN 1  
** 'Tis not thine concern. The foot doth  
not question where the body walks.

 **TECHNICIAN 3  
** We call calamity upon our heads.

 **TECHNICIAN 1  
** Doth the tree build the table or is it  
hewn against its will? This city was  
built upon bones.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE SECRET PASSAGE – DAY**

GARRETT watches from the SECRET PASSAGE

 **TECHNICIAN 1 (O.S.)  
** Tis the will of the Builder. Weep not  
for chaff cast unto the flame.

GARRETT steps back, thinking. It's nearly impossible to make out his face in the dingy light. GARRETT moves down the passage, breaking the few rays of light that pierce the gloom. He takes a FLASHBOMB and reaches it through another CREVICE.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE LABORATORY – DAY**

We see GARRETT'S hand push the FLASHBOMB through a CREVICE. He gives it a light toss to deposit it in a large, open-mouthed GLASS FLASK filled with a LIQUID (acetone). Immediately the FLASHBOMB begins to bubble as it reacts with the LIQUID. FLAMES erupt and the LIQUID itself catches fire.

 **TECHNICIAN 1  
** We have promised ten and seven outfits  
for use upon the day. As we speak  
the vapour is being synthesized in the  
lower-

 **TECHNICIAN 2  
** Brothers! Peril, brothers!

 **TECHNICIAN 1  
** Exit at once! Breathe not the fumes!

The TECHNICIANS rush the LABORATORY DOOR to find it barred shut.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE BASEMENT CORRIDOR – DAY**

We see that the LABORATORY DOOR will not open because a METAL POKER has been driven into its point of pivot. The DOOR is lit by local TORCHLIGHT that casts deep shadows. After several seconds GARRETT emerges from the shadows to remove the POKER and enter the LABORATORY.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE LABORATORY - DAY**

GARRETT moves between the fallen, unconscious TECHNICIANS to examine their SCHEMATICS. Every PAGE below the first few is blank or unrelated. Several PAGES are just pictures of the Builder. GARRETT looks suspiciously to the TECHNICIANS. He moves to the DUMMY to see that the AIRTIGHT SUIT is just standard cloth. There's nothing airtight about it. The COMPRESSED AIR TANK slides right off the DUMMY. GARRETT catches the TANK before it clatters to the ground. It is lightweight – definitely not the sort of metal casting that could hold compressed air.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE DUNGEON - DAY**

KRILLAS and AIDE enter. TABITHA, still dressed as a pagan, is chained to a STAKE driven into the ground in the centre of the room. She's been beat up a bit. Three GUARDS are present.

 **TABITHA  
** I can get you Garrett. He's here right  
now!

 **KRILLAS  
** Speak to me of Garrett the master  
thief. Hath he family?

 **TABITHA  
** None.

 **KRILLAS  
** Hath he companions?

 **TABITHA  
** No.

 **KRILLAS  
** Hath he a home?

 **TABITHA  
** No. Sleeps he on the street or in  
brothels.

 **KRILLAS  
** And possessions?

 **TABITHA  
** What he gots be stored in Stonemarket.  
Knows me not where. I be searcher fors  
it, but magics hides it.

 **KRILLAS  
** (softly, to AIDE)  
I smell the scent of keepers. The fox  
truly keeps fearsome denmates. Perchance  
we mistook the risk he poses-

 **TABITHA  
** You needs me! Knows me the thief. I  
can gets him.

 **KRILLAS  
** Correct.  
(to GUARDS)  
The forge. The treadwheel.

KRILLAS and AIDE leave. TABITHA doesn't understand his response. GUARDS 2 and 3 push her against the ground while GUARD 1 brandishes a curved AMPUTATION BLADE.

 **TABITHA  
** I helps you!

 **GUARD 1  
** You won't need arms for the help you'll  
be giving.

The BLADE cuts through TABITHA'S arm. She screams.

 **GUARD 2  
** Oh hush up and look at what you're  
wearing. You been asking for this since  
you walked in here, pagan.

 **EXT. CEMETERY – DUSK**

The CEMETERY is grey and lifeless. Light RAIN falls. The only bit of life is a large OAK TREE sheltering the crumbling entrance to a MAUSOLEUM. Due to its lack of foliage and brittle branches the OAK TREE appears to be dead. GARRETT approaches the TREE and speaks to it. As the scene progresses the tree revives, budding new LEAVES, as though the conversation gives it life. GARRETT and the TREE should be at opposite ends of the frame, lit in silhouette.

 **GARRETT  
** (desperate and defeated)  
Viktoria, wake. This is urgent. Half  
past the eighth month the Hammer will  
storm Old Quarter, killing all it  
meets. Those who survive will flee  
to the woods but the Hammers will  
eradicate the forest with a toxin they  
have developed in secret. There is no  
one to stop them. No one. The pagans  
are oblivious, the keepers are useless,  
the city council are fat and rich...  
They are coming to kill you and I need  
you to live. Please Viktoria... You  
have to do something...

GARRETT trails off. After several seconds' pause a large TOADSTOOL grows from the ground in front of the OAK TREE. VIKTORIA steps out from the trunk of the OAK TREE, as though her body split off of it, and sits cross-legged on the TOADSTOOL.

 **VIKTORIA  
** (compassionately)  
Silly manfool. You can't kill a God.  
Wherever flora is, there I be. Any  
stem, any leaf, any blanket of moss –  
it's all me. It's as much part of me  
as this-

VIKTORIA pulls her head off her neck and tosses it at GARRETT who ducks out of the way. The head regenerates quickly. VIKTORIA giggles.

 **VIKTORIA  
** Oh, don't look so dour! Master thief!  
Never happy! Friends with cobwebs and  
rain! Would you like to kill some  
Hammers? Will that cheer you up?  
Listen, while they're off having their  
romp in Old Quarter I'm going to smash  
smash smash their ugly temple, and you...

VIKTORIA'S finger elongates and jabs GARRETT in the chest. He reacts stoically, unmoved.

 **VIKTORIA  
**...get to be my helper.

At the point of the finger sprouts a teal LILY. At first it seems as though VIKTORIA is offering it as recompense for jabbing GARRETT. He takes it, fondling.

 **VIKTORIA  
** Not for you, selfish. It's for Dyan,  
my priestess in the Old Quarter.  
She'll know what it means. These...

This time she sprouts a few SPORES.

 **VIKTORIA  
**...are yours.

GARRETT takes them and leaves.

 **VIKTORIA  
** That man needs a puppy.

VIKTORIA'S body turns to DEADWOOD and splinters apart as her spirit reenters the OAK TREE.

 **EXT. CITY ALLEY – NIGHT**

The RAIN has stopped. GARRETT drops the SPORES to the ground, grinds them with his heel and walks away. As he walks he hunches lower, as though he has just shouldered a heavy burden.


	9. 9

**EXT. OLD QUARTER STREETS - NIGHT**

The OLD QUARTER is a run-down conglomeration of hovels and buildings on the verge of collapse. Everywhere smells of death and desperation.

A FEMALE PAGAN FIGHTER and a MALE PAGAN FIGHTER break the image by darting across the frame.

 **EXT. OLD QUARTER ALLEY – NIGHT**

4 HAMMERITES harass an elderly hag, MINNOW, and her 6 year-old grandson, LARK. Other HUDDLED FIGURES dot the alleyway, ignoring the conflict. The hysterical MINNOW is shielding LARK with her body.

 **HAMMERITE 1  
** The lad hath no living parent, hence  
he is ward of the state.

 **MINNOW  
** (shrieking)  
Curses bes casting! VENGEANCE!

 **HAMMERITE 1  
** He shall be a devout servant to the  
Hammer.

 **HAMMERITE 2  
** You are too patient, brother.

HAMMERITE 2 pushes MINNOW to the ground. As soon as LARK is exposed he spews liquid from his mouth all over HAMMERITE 2. MINNOW touches HAMMERITE 2 with a withered finger and he bursts into flame. The FEMALE PAGAN FIGHTER emerges from the shadows and stabs HAMMERITE 3 in his left side a dozen times with a MISERICORDE. The MALE PAGAN FIGHTER also emerges carrying a makeshift MORNINGSTAR, but is knocked flat by a deadly swing from HAMMERITE 4's HAMMER. HAMMERITE 1 crushes MINNOW with an overhead blow from his hammer. A DART, shot from the nearby shadows, glints off HAMMERITE 1'S armor. HAMMERITE 1 looks around wildly to see who shot the DART. HAMMERITE 4 tries to swing at the FEMALE PAGAN FIGHTER but she dodges. Brandishing a CHAKRAM in her free hand, the FEMALE PAGAN FIGHTER slices HAMMERITE 4'S throat. HAMMERITE 2, fully ablaze, tackles the FEMALE PAGAN FIGHTER. Just the way that the FEMALE PAGAN FIGHTER was holding the CHAKRAM implies that she fell into it. A SECOND DART flies from the shadows, this time hitting HAMMERITE 1 squarely in the cheek. HAMMERITE 1 falls immediately.

GARRETT, who was one of the nearby HUDDLED FIGURES, stands and walks to HAMMERITE 2, who is rolling on the ground in agony. GARRETT uses his FLUTE as a blowgun to shoot a DART into HAMMERITE 2, who stops moving a second after the DART connects. GARRETT covers LARK'S eyes with his hand to stop LARK from staring at MINNOW.

 **GARRETT  
** Don't look. Don't remember her like  
that. Turn away now. That's a lad.

LARK draws a RUSTY BLADE and runs it along the back of GARRETT'S hand, drawing BLOOD. GARRETT swats LARK on the side of the head and throws him away.

 **GARRETT  
** Street trash.

LARK looks at GARRETT, forlorn.

 **LARK  
** S-sorry...

 **GARRETT  
** (bending to his eye level)  
Do you know who Dyan is? She is kind  
and fair, and she helps orphans.

LARK nods.

 **GARRETT  
** Can you take me to where she is?

LARK thinks, then nods.

 **EXT. OLD QUARTER STREETS – NIGHT**

LARK leads GARRETT through the OLD QUARTER. The streets are deserted except for BEGGARS who sleep outside. Passing a PROSTITUTE, GARRETT picks off one of the RIBBONS she decorates herself with and uses it to bind his bleeding hand. GARRETT halts when he sees 2 JUNKIES grinding up a GREEN POWDER. LARK stops too and watches GARRETT, who is transfixed.

 **LARK  
** Bes hungry?

The JUNKIES see GARRETT watching and scowl. GARRETT moves on.

 **GARRETT  
** (to LARK)  
It's nothing. Just keep moving. How  
far now?

 **LARK  
** Bes thems close. So close.

 **GARRETT  
** Wait who's thems?! Dyan. We're going  
to Dyan.

 **LARK  
** Aye, meaners Dyan. Thems be meaners  
Dyan.

LARK runs off ahead of GARRETT.

 **EXT. OLD QUARTER SHACK - NIGHT**

A BONFIRE burns outside of the crude SHACK. WILLOWREED (female), LEAFER and CORNBRIAR (males) lounge around the BONFIRE on STUMPS or BLANKETS while GINNY boils TEA in a POT over the BONFIRE. The SHACK is crowded in on all sides by OLD BUILDINGS that used to be the soul of the city, but have since become refuges for the refused. Through some complex, otherworldly technique WILLOWREED uses 5 KNITTING NEEDLES to knit a BLANKET while CORNBRIAR and LEAFER take turns smoking from a crude PIPE.

 **GINNY  
**...her third child bes bearing.

 **WILLOWREED  
** Third child?

 **GINNY  
** Thirdsie now.

 **WILLOWREED  
** Tsk - with no man threes be too many.

 **CORNBRIAR  
** With man shes be at fourth.

ALL PAGANS cackle. LARK runs in and goes to GINNY.

 **LARK  
** Marm! Marm! Sneaksie be following! Old,  
old sneaksie be-

 **WILLOWREED  
** Lark and him stories.

 **LARK  
** Bes him right follower. Killered  
them Hammers and Pagans both. I NOT  
be liar.

 **GINNY  
** Hush, Lark. Talks us with sneaksie  
when sees us one.

 **LARK  
** Him be wanting sees Dyan.

 **WILLOWREED  
** Dyan?

 **GINNY  
** What wants him Dyan for?

 **CORNBRIAR  
** Ho, ho! Bes Larksie no liar.

 **LARK  
** Dirtlord! I be NOT liar!

 **LEAFER  
** Ha! Dirtlord!

 **CORNBRIAR  
** Comes near child. Saps I you woodsie  
face.

 **GINNY  
** Sneaksie be gones, Lark.

 **LARK  
** Sneaksie HERE!

 **WILLOWREED  
** Knows sneaksie Dyan?

 **GINNY  
** Maybe goes sneaksie to Dyan.

 **LEAFER  
** Sneaksie real now?

 **LARK  
** REAL.

 **GINNY  
** Lark, goes you to Dyan and tells her  
you story.

LARK doesn't move.

 **GINNY  
** Lark?

 **LARK  
** Granna's...

LARK breaks down.

 **WILLOWREED  
** Lark?

 **CORNBRIAR  
** Lark, what be granna?

 **LARK  
**... ...DEAD!

 **GINNY  
** (comforting)  
Oh... child...  
(to CORNBRIAR)  
Fetchers Dyan.

 **CORNBRIAR  
** Aye. Be she near, returns me quicklike.

CORNBRIAR exits. A shadowy swish in the foreground indicates that GARRETT is following.


	10. 10

**EXT. OLD QUARTER ROOFTOPS – NIGHT**

CORNBRIAR walks through the ALLEYS of OLD QUARTER while GARRETT follows on the ROOFTOPS. To keep up, GARRETT must use CATWALKS and ALCOVES. On several cases he is forced to cross the ALLEY either by leaping or following a CROSSBEAM.

CORNBRIAR passes beneath an old 2-storey STONE GATE guarded by the CITY WATCH. GARRETT equips his CLIMBING CLAWS and FOOT SPIKES and scales the STONE GATE. At the top of the STONE GATE a lone CROSSBOWMAN is on duty. The CROSSBOWMAN, lit by TORCHES and wearing a metal HELMET, rests against the PARAPET near GARRETT'S summit. As GARRETT nears we hear the CROSSBOWMAN snoring. He cautiously pulls himself over the PARAPET, knocking an as-yet-unseen WOODEN TANKARD. GARRETT shuffles to get to the teetering TANKARD before it falls. He grabs it just in time but his CLIMBING CLAW impales the TANKARD, fastening it to GARRETT'S hand. GARRETT shakes it, but it's stuck on the CLAW. As GARRETT struggles with the TANKARD he looks below the STONE GATE to see CORNBRIAR enter an ABANDONED TENEMENT. The CROSSBOWMAN sputters awake and raises his weapon at GARRETT.

 **CROSSBOWMAN  
** Hey... you...

GARRETT hits the CROSSBOWMAN ineffectively across the cheek with the TANKARD.

 **CROSSBOWMAN  
** (only irritated)  
Oi! Taff-

GARRETT slams his BOOT, still wearing the FOOT SPIKE, into the CROSSBOWMAN'S groin. The CROSSBOWMAN drops but because GARRETT'S foot is stuck and cannot be pulled free GARRETT falls with him. GARRETT pulls off the CROSSBOWMAN'S HELMET and hits the CROSSBOWMAN across the face with it twice, knocking him out cold.

 **GARRETT  
** Not a fighter. Never a fighter.

 **INT. ABANDONED TENEMENT - NIGHT**

CORNBRIAR leads DYAN and BLACKRAT as they rush to the exit.

 **CORNBRIAR  
** (calling behind)  
Dyan, Lar-

CORNBRIAR nearly runs into GARRETT'S hand, which extends from the shadows holding the TEAL LILY. GARRETT steps into the path to block the exit.

 **GARRETT  
** The forest sends her warning.

DYAN's accent is slight.

 **DYAN  
** How soon?

 **GARRETT  
** Half-past the eighth month.

 **DYAN  
** (cowed)  
Be no time to flee all pagans from the  
city.

 **GARRETT  
** Then fight, and hack the Hammer down.

 **DYAN  
** Nay, fights we cannot, for the forest  
fights neither.

 **GARRETT  
** While your brood carves up any who  
dare enter the Old Quarter, Viktoria  
will punch her roots through the  
vacant halls of the Hammerite temple.  
The next morning the sun will dawn on  
rubble. It will be a pagan city.

 **DYAN  
** Sneaksie brings the teal lily. How  
will sneaksie be repaid?

 **GARRETT  
** Weapons. Anon I make corpses.

DYAN looks to BLACKRAT.

 **EXT. PAGAN SMITHY - NIGHT**

The SMITHY is a courtyard tucked deep into the buildings. The FOUNDRY is cooled at night but still PUGLEAF the blacksmith mills about, attending to chores. Of all the pagan accents encountered so far, PUGLEAF'S is far and away the thickest. He also has the most TATTOOS too, visible because he is shirtless. GARRETT and BLACKRAT enter.

 **BLACKRAT  
** (calling PUGLEAF)  
Oi Pugleaf! Woodsie! Sneaksie be  
wanters a bow.

 **PUGLEAF  
** (approaching)  
Eh?

 **BLACKRAT  
** (motions to GARRETT)  
Wanters a bow.

 **GARRETT  
** Something slight with a deep curve.

PUGLEAF carelessly tosses GARRETT an unstrung WOODEN BOW. GARRETT feels it.

 **GARRETT  
** It lacks precision - and craft.

 **BLACKRAT  
** Fetchers them Darkroot.

 **PUGLEAF  
** Who be orderers?

 **BLACKRAT  
** Dyan.

 **PUGLEAF  
** (hostility)  
Oi so that be it? Slave to manfool?  
Cityhead steal woodsie land, then  
cityhead steal woodsie?

 **BLACKRAT  
** Giver cityhead shooter and manfool  
deads more manfool. Oi!

PUGLEAF snorts and exits. GARRETT examines the burning embers of the FOUNDRY. Something's weird.

 **POV – GARRETT'S MECHANICAL EYE**

The EYE zooms and focuses on the contents of the FOUNDRY. Among the embers is a red FIRE CRYSTAL, slim and about the length of one hand.

 **PAGAN SMITHY**

GARRETT stares at the FIRE CRYSTAL.

 **BLACKRAT  
** Giftsie from elementals. Essence of  
fire be harnessed inside. Shatters  
them and feasts on flame. Looksie.

BLACKRAT motions to a WATER BARRELL near an ANVIL. GARRETT looks inside to see blue WATER CRYSTALS.

 **BLACKRAT  
** Water crystal. Sees sneaksie?

BLACKRAT motions to the ROOF where a WEATHERVANE spins.

 **POV – GARRETT'S MECHANICAL EYE**

The EYE zooms to the WEATHERVANE to see that attached to it are white WIND CRYSTALS.

 **PAGAN SMITHY**

 **GARRETT  
** Fire, water, wind... so there's a  
fourth?

 **BLACKRAT  
** Ah.

BLACKRAT takes GARRETT behind the FOUNDRY to a MOUND OF DIRT. Buried in the DIRT are green EARTH CRYSTALS. BLACKRAT extracts one and holds it lovingly.

 **BLACKRAT  
** Bes the force of natures herself –  
the stirrings of the Earth.

 **GARRETT  
** Break it and...

 **BLACKRAT  
** Breakers it - lifes be _alive_.

 **PUGLEAF (O.S.)  
** Heres be.

PUGLEAF returns with a strung metal COMPOUND BOW with wheel joints. GARRETT takes it.

 **PUGLEAF  
** Darkroot, plague caster. Tongue of them  
Trickster be hungry for hammer.

 **GARRETT  
** Let me see that.

GARRETT takes the EARTH CRYSTAL and fits it to the notch on the COMPOUND BOW.

 **GARRETT  
** It's a bit heavy, but there's so much  
pull - It could just work.  
(to PUGLEAF)  
How many of these do you have?

 **PUGLEAF  
** Woodsie crystals?

 **GARRETT  
** All crystals.

 **PUGLEAF  
** Bes NOT for greedy manfool.

BLACKRAT shoots PUGLEAF a glare.

 **EXT. OLD QUARTER STREETS – NIGHT**

GARRETT'S waist is stuffed full of EARTH, WIND, FIRE and WATER CRYSTALS, covered by his CLOAK.


	11. 11

**INT. KEEPER STUDY - NIGHT**

The STUDY is small and cylindrical with no windows. It holds scarce more than a BOOKSHELF, TABLE and ARMCHAIR and is only lit by CANDLELIGHT. ARTEMUS and ORLAND stand arguing while LEAFER hunches to the side, looking on uncomfortably.

 **ORLAND  
** You are too close to Garrett.

 **ARTEMUS  
** If the pagan speaks the truth...

LEAFER cowers.

 **ARTEMUS  
**...then Garrett has already interfered.  
He wants to give the forest dominion  
over the city.

 **ORLAND  
** Perhaps this is what the prophecy  
portends. You will agree that the  
Hammerites have grown strong of late.

 **ARTEMUS  
** We cannot fight Viktoria. We banished  
her once before, but we will not-

 **ORLAND  
** Keeper, stay your tongue in the  
presence of the outsider!  
(smiles to LEAFER)  
My dear guest.

LEAFER exits nervously.

 **ARTEMUS  
** This is an issue of balance. For all  
time keepers have fueled the hostility  
between technology and tradition, wood  
and stone. I have no love for the  
Hammerites, but if Viktoria  
exterminates them mankind will become  
bestial and will lose its imagination,  
its wit, its justice.

 **ORLAND  
** But keepers do not meddle in the outer  
worlds' affairs. We watch; we record.  
We pass our knowledge to those who  
come after. The world will not end  
with man, and when the human wave ebbs  
all that will be left of this fickle  
species is what we keepers have  
preserved. We cannot take sides. We  
cannot fight Gods.

 **ARTEMUS  
** I saw something strange yesterday in  
the market: a coin from the lost city.  
A cripple used it to purchase gruel,  
but the vendor would not accept the  
artifact. All the glory, all the  
allure of the lost kingdom, not worth  
a bowl of mush.

 **ORLAND  
** And you secured the coin for the  
archives?

 **ARTEMUS  
** (shaking his head)  
I would sooner have the mush.

 **INT. CORRIDOR OUTSIDE KEEPER STUDY – NIGHT**

LEAFER blatantly eavesdrops on the conversation by pressing his ear to the crack beneath the DOOR to the STUDY.

 **ORLAND (O.S.)  
** If the thief is suppressed, will you  
be content?

 **ARTEMUS (O.S.)  
** Without Garrett Viktoria's attack will  
fail.

Close on LEAFER. His face registers shock at the next line.

 **ORLAND (O.S.)  
** Thus shall it be decided. I grant to  
you the nameless, for apprehension  
of the master thief.

 **INT. KEEPER STUDY - NIGHT**

ARTEMUS bows.

 **ARTEMUS  
** I am forever in your debt.

 **ORLAND  
** Keeper.

ARTEMUS raises his head to look at ORLAND.

 **ORLAND  
** Garrett is to remain ALIVE.

 **INT. CAVE – DAY**

Wherever the CAVE is, it's far from civilization. It's cramped, damp, and completely covered in COBWEBS. GARRETT explores the CAVE using a GANDO. Though the CAVE is wide there is no room to stand, so he has to crouch. Jackpot! A dead YELLOW SPIDERBEAST lies on its back. GARRETT wraps a CLOTH around the YELLOW SPIDERBEAST and picks it up. A hiss is heard from the shadows and GARRETT'S GANDO reflects against the eyes of multiple GREEN SPIDERBEASTS lurking in the shadows. GARRETT quickly retreats.

 **EXT. COPSE - DAY**

Outside the CAVE is a sparse COPSE that has begun to shed its LEAVES for winter. Every bit of the area is a shade of yellow or brown (no grass or moss).

Squatting, GARRETT uses the CLOTH to shear the FINE HAIRS off of the YELLOW SPIDERBEAST. He collects them into a sealed WOODEN TUBE. Lifting one of the SPIDERBEAST'S FANGS GARRETT is able to extract its VENOM into a VIAL which is sealed with a CORK. The scene is unnaturally quiet.

FALLEN LEAVES softly crackle 10 yards behind GARRETT. GARRETT reacts instinctively, whirling to his feet. Behind him 3 ENFORCERS are enclosing from different angles of attack.

GARRETT dashes away. ENFORCER 1 makes to throw a THROWING KNIFE but ENFORCER 2 places a reproving hand on ENFORCER 1's arm. ENFORCER 1 throws the THROWING KNIFE anyway. The THROWING KNIFE strikes GARRETT square in the back, but he keeps running. A 4th ENFORCER leaps from behind a BUSH that GARRETT runs past, tackling him. The KNIFE gets pushed deep into GARRETT'S back as he lands. GARRETT'S BLOOD spills into the soil. ENFORCER 2 looks horrified. ENFORCERS 3 and 4 are on pins and needles, looking about anxiously.

ENFORCER 1 runs to GARRETT and draws a GLYPH into the ground nearby. The GLYPH pulsates with blue light, eventually widening to a full PORTAL. Any FALLEN LEAVES lie overtop of the PORTAL, partially obscuring it.

FLIES congregate in the area, drawn by an unknown presence. Taking less than a second to fully manifest, VINES twist up from the ground and form VIKTORIA, but she remains in tree-form, not flesh (this mimics VIKTORIA'S entrance in _Thief II: The Metal Age_ ). VIKTORIA is positioned on the side of GARRETT opposite to ENFORCERS 2 and 3. WOODEN TENDRILS shoot from her back and impale ENFORCERS 1 and 4.

 **VIKTORIA  
** (demonic)  
MANFLESH!

The TENDRILS batter ENFORCERS 1 and 4 against the ground as though they were playing with toys. FLIES are everywhere.

The moment the PORTAL is ready, the FALLEN LEAVES that lied on top fall through it. ENFORCER 3 hauls GARRETT to the PORTAL, dropping GARRETT'S legs through it before he is caught by VIKTORIA'S extended WOODEN LIMBS and squashed against a TREE. GARRETT claws at the ground, trying not to fall into the PORTAL.

ENFORCER 2, covered in FLIES, barrels into the PORTAL. VIKTORIA roars in fury. Just before he enters, ENFORCER 2 catches GARRETT by wrapping one arm around his waist and the two of them tumble into:

 **INT. KEEPER ENCLAVE - DAY**

GARRETT and ENFORCER 2 land on hard stone floor, on the FALLEN LEAVES from the previous scene, at the feet of waiting KEEPERS. The other side of the PORTAL appears on the wall behind them.

 **GARRETT'S POV**

ARTEMUS bends.

 **ARTEMUS  
** You are home, prodigal.


	12. 12

**INT. KEEPER CORRIDOR – DAY**

FEET shuffle busily. An ACOLYTE carries a BUCKET OF WATER.

 **INT. KEEPER SOLAR – DAY**

The SOLAR is the only room in the ENCLAVE that receives natural light, which enters through a GLASS SKYLIGHT built high into the ceiling. No longer wearing his MECHANICAL EYE, GARRETT stares at the SKYLIGHT from his BED of STRAW and BLANKETS. GARRETT'S back is wrapped in bandages. He lies on his side because the WOUND in his back is excruciatingly sore. GARRETT winces as he reaches for a bit of CURED BEEF. GARRETT chews it pensively.

Though GARRETT is alone the SOLAR holds many BEDS. A WARDROBE is present for personal effects. ARTEMUS enters with a MUG OF TEA for GARRETT. GARRETT drinks eagerly.

 **ARTEMUS  
** I am slowly reducing the poppy in your  
tea. You call out every night for...  
the forest. Perhaps a lower dosage  
will calm your hallucinations.

 **GARRETT  
** It still hurts – like the knife was  
never removed.

 **ARTEMUS  
** It's healing properly, which is all  
that may be asked. Do you still have  
cravings?

 **GARRETT  
** What day is it today?

 **ARTEMUS  
** (warm smile)  
A beautiful day.

 **HALLUCINATION  
** **INT. KEEPER SOLAR – NIGHT  
** **GARRETT'S POV**

Smash cut to GARRETT in the middle of a hallucination. VIKTORIA is in the SOLAR, calling him, scolding him, taunting him, fighting him. (Sample lines: "Come to play!" "Trickster manfool" "wicked, wicked, wicked, wicked" "Sneak and starve and sneak and starve" "I've a gift for you")

 **HALLUCINATION  
** **INT. KEEPER SOLAR - NIGHT**

VIKTORIA claws at GARRETT'S face with thorny branches. Suddenly he has no eyes, just streams of blood pouring down his face and his mouth is full of FLIES.

 **HALLUCINATION  
INT. IN THE SAFE - NIGHT**

GARRETT is back in LORD BAFFORD'S SAFE, but this time the walls are lined with SPIKES that impale his sides, causing BLOOD to stream out. GARRETT is naked and shivering. TABITHA appears at the OPEN DOOR of the SAFE, wearing the SCOLD'S BRIDLE, but the BRIDLE is twisted into her face like it's part of her anatomy. She stabs at GARRETT with a red-hot IRON POKER.

 **INT. KEEPER SOLAR – NIGHT**

TARQUS and 2 KEEPER ACOLYTES attempt to restrain the convulsing GARRETT as he works through his nightmare.

 **TARQUS  
** He's bit his tongue! A rag! Hold his  
chin.

 **ACOLYTE 1  
** I fetch water.

ACOLYTE 1 leaves. TARQUS and ACOLYTE 2 continue to restrain GARRETT.

 **INT. KEEPER SOLAR – DAY**

ARTEMUS is at GARRETT'S BED again.

 **GARRETT  
** What day is it today?

 **ARTEMUS  
** Yesterday's tomorrow.

ARTEMUS and GARRETT pause, pensively.

 **INT. KEEPER SOLAR – DAY**

Smash cut to GARRETT drinking deeply of the TEA. An ACOLYTE passes, going about his business.

 **GARRETT  
** What day is today?

 **ARTEMUS  
** A flit of the hummingbird's wing.

 **INT. KEEPER SOLAR – DAY**

Smash cut to GARRETT drinking the TEA.

 **GARRETT  
** What day is today?

 **ARTEMUS  
** A crumb for the starving.

 **INT. KEEPER SOLAR – DAY**

Smash cut to GARRETT drinking the TEA.

 **GARRETT  
** What day is it today?

 **ARTEMUS  
** Winter's eve.

ARTEMUS stands and looks at the SKYLIGHT.

 **ARTEMUS  
** Tomorrow will pass the hunter's moon,  
when the forest is at her strongest.  
The moon will shine blood down upon  
the city, down this very shaft. For  
you it may be be too much, but if you  
survive the night you will have broken  
the forest witch's curse.

Unseen to ARTEMUS, GARRETT pours out the remainder of the TEA into the BED.

 **GARRETT  
** (sleepily)  
The poppy is strong. I will rest again.

 **ARTEMUS  
** Now your body is weak, but soon you  
will stand unaided. Be warned - we will  
move your bed to a closed room with  
no windows. After the hunter's moon,  
after you bury your lust.

GARRETT dozes off. ARTEMUS leaves. GARRETT opens his eyes.

 **INT. KEEPER LIBRARY – DAY**

ARTEMUS compares two SCROLLS. A fat, young SCRIBE stands by nervously.

 **ARTEMUS  
** Excellent script, yet the copy is  
errant. This character-

TARQUS enters.

 **TARQUS  
** He is not at rest and his equipment  
is missing.

ARTEMUS stands and rushes out of the room. TARQUS follows.

 **INT. KEEPER SOLAR – DAY**

The 2 ACOLYTES mill about, looking for answers. ARTEMUS enters with TARQUS. Sure enough, GARRETT is missing. ARTEMUS looks up the SKYLIGHT. The SKYLIGHT is untouched.

 **INT. VIKTORIA'S CHAMBER – DAY**

GARRETT sleeps in a BED OF LEAFY BRANCHES. VIKTORIA fawns over him. She cuts her forearm with a fingernail, then holds it to GARRETT'S mouth so he can drink the GREEN BLOOD that comes out.

 **VIKTORIA  
** They took you away from me.

GARRETT'S pupil dilates.

 **VIKTORIA  
** They stabbed you in the back, then tried  
to patch things up. I don't approve of  
your friends, dear.

 **GARRETT  
** (high as a kite)  
They hurt me...

 **VIKTORIA  
** And YOU stood me up. The fifteenth  
passed and not a one of the  
hammerheads left their big, ugly  
house. Dyan was so relieved, but  
I was mad furious. No invasion! No  
poison gas! You PROMISED they would  
come!

 **GARRETT  
** Keepers warned them.

 **VIKTORIA  
** Jackals! And to think, at this moment  
I might be picking red from my teeth.

 **GARRETT  
** We still can do it.

 **VIKTORIA  
** Hmm?

 **GARRETT  
** You're so big ...and leafy.

 **VIKTORIA  
** Aren't you just precious? We'll speak  
when you're sober.

 **GARRETT  
** I mean it. The hunter moon's coming.

 **VIKTORIA  
** I've waited all year for that moon...  
but no. I may rule the forest, but away  
from it I'm nothing. I can't fight on  
stone or metal. I need my plants.

GARRETT sits upright quickly.

 **VIKTORIA  
** Devil!

 **GARRETT  
** Knock it off. I made it all the way  
here, didn't I?

 **VIKTORIA  
** My beasts had to carry you the last  
bit. Don't get squeamish. They're  
more embarrassed about it than you.

 **GARRETT  
** I feel fine.

 **VIKTORIA  
** You're delirious.

 **GARRETT  
** Listen, I know how to plant a forest  
in the Hammer temple. Dyan gave me  
these earth crystals that grow  
vegetation.

 **VIKTORIA  
** I know what they are.

 **GARRETT  
** I can attach them to arrows and turn  
the whole castle to woodland in  
minutes.

 **VIKTORIA  
** Naturally, if it were EMPTY.

 **GARRETT  
** So I first clear out the temple. Then  
you go in and tear it up.

 **VIKTORIA  
** (suspicious)  
Why is the master thief, who only ever  
wants coins and chemicals, suddenly so  
ambitious?

 **GARRETT  
**... ...My lover's in there.

 **VIKTORIA  
** Saucy! Who is this girl? It IS a girl?

GARRETT jumps to his feet. He is unnaturally healthy. GARRETT heads for the exit.

 **GARRETT  
** The red moon. We hunt then.

 **VIKTORIA  
** How have you healed so quickly?

 **GARRETT  
** Good medicine.


	13. 13

**EXT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE CHAPEL - DUSK**

The largest indoor space seen in this story, the CHAPEL is the centerpiece of the HAMMERITE TEMPLE. It follows the architecture of a Catholic cathedral, though, of course, all imagery and iconography are replaced with Hammerite dogma. For example, the ALTAR is an ornate HAMMER and, in the APSE, a massive red and yellow STAINED GLASS HAMMER WINDOW is shaped to cast the image of a hammer across the CHANCEL. Also present are stone EFFIGIES of consecrated saints performing the various stages of construction.

KRILLAS, dressed in lavish ROBES that dwarf his shrunken frame, kneels before the ALTAR. He is alone. KRILLAS kisses a small CERMONIAL HAMMER, then hits it ritually against the worn BOLTS that hold the ALTAR to the STONE FLOOR. Deep CRACKS, grimed with MUD and MUCK, run through the STONE FLOOR. KRILLAS finishes by touching the CEREMONIAL HAMMER to his forehead and whispering:

 **KRILLAS  
** The Builder granteth me the fruits of  
my labour.

 **EXT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE CLOISTER – DUSK**

KRILLAS walks proudly but wearily along the CLOISTER. Some of the PILLARS that separate the CLOISTER from the COURTYARD are missing or damaged. MURUS, running, catches up to KRILLAS to deliver information. KRILLAS stops to listen and give instruction, then continues on. The interaction is inaudible.

 **EXT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE CHAPTERHOUSE – DUSK**

Dim and Spartan, the round CHAPTERHOUSE holds no furniture except for STONE BENCHES that line the walls. A POOL OF LIGHT fills the centre of the CHAPTERHOUSE. Opposite to the entrance door is an ICON of the Builder. The CHAPTERHOUSE is built solely of stone, though over time the STONE BRICKS have become discoloured to an earthy light green.

KRILLAS bows to the ground in the centre of the POOL OF LIGHT.

 **KRILLAS  
** Strength, precious builder of all man  
cherishes. The hour hath come. The  
culling is nigh.

 **EXT. TOWN SQUARE - NIGHT**

The 10-foot hammer in the centre of the TOWN SQUARE has been split right down the shaft by the trunk of a monstrously-tall BIRCH TREE which sprouted from the epicenter of the HAMMER. The BIRCH TREE is utterly, entirely ablaze, drawing TOWNSFOLK to the SQUARE like a beacon. FLAMES threaten to leap to nearby BUILDINGS.

Dozens of HAMMERITE SOLDIERS rush into the SQUARE to fight the FLAMES. One runs to the HAMMERITE LEADER:

 **HAMMERITE SOLDIER  
** More trees hath sprouted in  
Stonemarket and Wayside!

 **HAMMERITE LEADER  
** 'Tis another's duty. Ours lies here.  
(shouting to Hammerites)  
Forth men! Save your city!

 **EXT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE – NIGHT**

TROOPS of HAMMERITES rush from the TEMPLE, across the BRIDGE. Gone is the disciplined marching formation. These HAMMERITES scramble like sparks from a bonfire.

 **TEMPLE MOAT**

GARRETT'S FLUTE breaches the torpid MOAT. The upright FLUTE resembles a reed as it drifts slowly but directly through the water.

 **UNDERWATER**

GARRETT holds a SMALL ANVIL to keep his body from floating to the surface. He walks along the bottom of the MOAT while craning his neck to breathe through the FLUTE.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE GARDEROBE – NIGHT**

A still shot, staring at the LOO. The GARDEROBE is narrow and dark. The only light filters in from outside. A scummy CURTAIN hangs in the entrance, pulled to the side.

After several moments an ARROW shoots through the LOO, embedding deeply into the WOODEN CEILING. The ARROW was shot at an angle, so that where it hits the CEILING does not overhang the LOO. A ROPE is tied through the SHAFT of the ARROW, dripping through the LOO. The ROPE sways tautly – someone is climbing it. GARRETT'S forehead appears through the LOO. He checks that the coast is clear, MECHANICAL EYE glinting in the dark, then continues all the way up. GARRETT carries the COMPOUND BOW. GARRETT cuts the ROPE from the ARROW with a DAGGER and coils it. As he does so, GARRETT looks back down the LOO.

 **GARRETT'S POV**

There is a 3-story drop to the MOAT below. The GARDEROBE hangs out about 18 inches from the castle wall, so refuse falls directly into the MOAT. GARRETT watches the murky water ripple against the TEMPLE.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE UPPER FLOOR CORRIDOR – NIGHT**

The CORRIDOR is richly decorated and lit with OIL LAMPS. A red RUNNER carpet provides soft footing through the centre of the CORRIDOR, overtop the hard stone floor. A lone HAMMERITE GUARD wanders the CORRIDOR on patrol duty, carrying a sheathed ARMING SWORD.

Once the GUARD gets far enough down the CORRIDOR GARRETT, walking only on the RUNNER, sneaks out behind him and cuts the GUARD'S throat with his DAGGER. GARRETT carries the dying GUARD, who is spurting blood, back to where GARRETT entered. The COMPOUND BOW is still secured to the back of GARRETT'S CLOAK throughout.

GARRETT returns without the GUARD. He cracks an EARTH CRYSTAL against the stone floor, spilling its contents. GREEN TENDRILS spread throughout the corridor. GARRETT exits in a crouch-jog.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE GATEHOUSE - NIGHT**

GARRETT spies from a second-floor BALCONY. The torrent of exiting HAMMERITES has trickled to a sporadic sputtering. Once the coast is clear GARRETT uses his BOW to shoot a MOSS ARROW (EARTH CRYSTAL mounted on an ARROW by replacing the arrowhead with the CRYSTAL) against the far wall. The MOSS ARROW is heavy, so it shoots in a wide arc, but it still hits its mark. PATCHES of green spread across the wall immediately upon the ARROW'S shattering. The PATCHES swell to cover part of a TAPESTRY depicting the BUILDER. As GARRETT shoots another MOSS ARROW to the other side of the GATEHOUSE green tendrils from the first ARROW poke at the pictorial BUILDER'S EYES.

Suddenly a HAMMERITE SQUADRON carrying the FAKE THIEF rushes into the GATEHOUSE from the BRIDGE and off down one of the wings. The FAKE THIEF'S head is muffled by a BLACK HOOD.

 **HAMMERITES  
** Make way! We have the thief! Make way  
for the master thief!

GARRETT loops the ROPE through the BALCONY LEDGE and shimmies down to the ground floor. Gathering the ROPE, he flattens against the wall, in the shadows, as a TROOP of HAMMERITES rush through. When safe GARRETT follows the HAMMERITE SQUADRON.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE BARRACKS – NIGHT**

The BARRACKS is little more than rows of shabby BUNKS. The only decoration is a BANNER that reads "BY MINE HAMMER I BREAKETH". A FIREPLACE at the head of the room glows with spent EMBERS. The SQUADRON has bound the FAKE THIEF to a BUNK near the FIREPLACE and is beating him senseless. The FAKE THIEF'S HOOD has been removed and we see he looks nothing like GARRETT.

 **HAMMERITE  
** Hold brothers.  
(points to YOUNG HAMMERITE)  
Fetch the executioner for questioning.  
Take the passage.

 **YOUNG HAMMERITE  
** None are to-

 **HAMMERITE  
** 'Tis a matter of haste! Take the  
passage!

 **YOUNG HAMMERITE  
** Aye brother.

The YOUNG HAMMERITE reaches under the FIREPLACE MANTLE and activates an unseen, hidden switch. The bottom drops out of the FIREPLACE, revealing a vertical TUNNEL. The other HAMMERITES watch as the YOUNG HAMMERITE squeezes down the TUNNEL.

The FAKE THIEF screams. A BROADHEAD ARROW is lodged in his knee. GARRETT scoots around the distracted HAMMERITES and into the TUNNEL just before the FIREPLACE returns to normal.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE TUNNEL – NIGHT**

GARRETT lands in a controlled tumble, rolling past the YOUNG HAMMERITE, who turns to see what happened. GARRETT uses his ROPE to loop the YOUNG HAMMERITE'S forearm to his side. GARRETT then shoves an EARTH CRYSTAL into the YOUNG HAMMERITE'S mouth and hits the HAMMERITE'S lower jaw, shattering the CRYSTAL. The YOUNG HAMMERITE hugs the ground, choking on the streams of GREENERY entering and exiting his esophagus. GARRETT bolts from the area.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE LOWER CORRIDOR - NIGHT**

GARRETT pauses at a thick METAL DOOR. A SIGN mounted on the DOOR reads "AWAY! HERE REIGNS THE TITAN OF DEATH!". GARRETT presses his ear to it. We hear the distant sound of chains dragging. GARRETT leaves down the CORRIDOR.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE FORGE - NIGHT**

The FORGE is a labyrinth of complex MACHINERY, including gigantic metal GEARS, PIPES and TESLA COILS. MOLTEN METAL bubbles in the huge FOUNDRY. To the side is the TREADWHEEL that powers the whole complex. The TREADWHEEL is a spinning hollow cylinder about 20 feet long and 5 feet tall. At its ends are IRON BARS, making the TREADWHEEL a cage.

As GARRETT passes the TREADWHEEL he sees TABITHA, no arms, and a dozen other PAGAN CAPTIVES, some with arms and some without, pacing inside. DOGS accompany them, also walking the TREADWHEEL. All keep the TREADWHEEL spinning by walking continuously, like phlegmatic hamsters. TABITHA is nearest to the IRON BARS. GARRETT sidles to the open end of the TREADWHEEL.

 **GARRETT  
** I won't offer twice. Live or die.

 **TABITHA  
** (tearing)  
...Die.

 **GARRETT  
** Come near.

TABITHA moves to the BARS. GARRETT opens the VIAL of SPIDER VENOM. He pours a bit into TABITHA'S mouth. She sits down, then falls over. The TREADWHEEL continues to overturn her lifeless body.


	14. 14

**EXT. CITY SKYLINE – NIGHT**

The HUNTER MOON is unnaturally bright. It coats the city in red-orange light.

 **EXT. CITY STREETS - NIGHT**

A posse of DRUNKARDS stroll the street belting an obnoxious drinking song:

 **DRUNKARDS  
** Went to the lass with the ass of brass;  
I went to the ass with sheen.  
My hand rubbed the ass that was made  
of brass,  
and the lass said "Polish me clean!"

"Polish me ass with beer in a cask,  
with ale in a pail and wine in a stein."  
"Polish me ass till she shine at last,  
then bang it like a tambourine!"

Some of the DRUNKARDS have trouble remembering the lyrics, but the others keep it up. The DRUNKARDS pass a vertical SEWER GRATE. Light glints into the GRATE, revealing a CRAYMAN watching the HAMMERITE TEMPLE.

 **POV – CRAYMAN**

We see the HAMMERITE TEMPLE.

 **INT. HAMMERITE CHAPEL - NIGHT**

The CHAPEL has become an arboretum. TREES and BUSHES of all species and sizes have overtaken the sanctuary. The BUZZING OF INSECTS and HOOTING of OWLS can be heard. 5 bewildered HAMMERITES wander the CHAPEL shell-shocked.

 **APSE**

GARRETT has taken this moment to do some looting. He pilfers CHALICES displayed on the ALTAR in the APSE. A DAISY CHAIN drops from above and lands on GARRETT'S HEAD. He sees VIKTORIA reclining on the WINDOWSILL of the massive STAINED GLASS HAMMER WINDOW. She pulls the petals off of a DAISY one by one.

 **VIKTORIA  
** He loves me – He loves some tart. He  
loves me – (sigh) – He loves some tart.

VIKTORIA picks the last PETAL and smiles. She looks to GARRETT coyly.

 **VIKTORIA  
** He loves me.

VIKTORIA stands and extends to full tree form. Her silhouette darkens the STAINED GLASS HAMMER WINDOW, casting her sinister shadow across the CHANCEL.

 **CHANCEL**

HAMMERITES notice the spindly shadow.

 **APSE**

 **VIKTORIA  
** Come, Garrett. See what happens when  
I get jealous.

 **CHANCEL**

VIKTORIA leaps to the CHANCEL. She now brandishes a CAT O NINE TAILS made from vines. HAMMERITES turn in shock. VIKTORIA savagely whips the nearest HAMMERITE, caving his skull. Looping the CAT O NINE TAILS around the neck of another HAMMERITE, VIKTORIA yanks so hard that the HAMMERITE is decapitated. 2 HAMMERITES attempt to run, but VIKTORIA impales both on a barrage of WOODEN SPIKES that shoot from the nearby trees.

A SCARED HAMMERITE is too terrified to move. VIKTORIA presses her CAT O NINE TAILS to his chest as she walks past. He takes it, not knowing what to do with it. WOODEN TENDRILS emerge from the ground to lift the SCARED HAMMERITE and press him against a TAPESTRY depicting the Master Builder battling the pagans. The TENDRILS mockingly twist the SCARED HAMMERITE'S limbs to match the Master Builder's position, then WOODEN SPIKES are pushed through the SCARED HAMMERITE'S limbs, torso and cheek to fix him in place, superimposed over the image.

BRANCHES shoot from VIKTORIA'S limbs through the CHAPEL CEILING.

 **EXT. CITY STREETS - NIGHT  
** **POV – CRAYMAN**

The CRAYMAN continues to watch the TEMPLE in the distance. BRANCHES shoot through the CHAPEL roof.

 **SEWER GRATE**

The CRAYMAN hisses. More hissing answers from the shadows. Suddenly the entire ROAD ruptures and caves as a CRAYMAN ARMY (approximately two dozen) emerges onto the STREET.

 **STREET**

The CRAYMAN ARMY is hungry for battle, smashing whatever is within reach without slowing its pace as it walks to the TEMPLE. One CRAYMAN rushes ahead and gruesomely dispatches a PASSERBY.

 **INT. HAMMERITE CHAPEL - NIGHT**

With powerful sweeps of her extended limbs VIKTORIA knocks down the COLUMNS that support the roof. GARRETT squishes against the wall as the CEILING falls around him and RED MOONLIGHT pours in. GARRETT ducks as directly above him the STAINED GLASS HAMMER WINDOW shatters.

 **EXT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE ROOFTOPS - NIGHT**

GARRETT leaves the crumbling CHAPEL through the broken STAINED-GLASS WINDOW, which deposits him on a third-story ROOF. GARRETT rests a bit, but the smashing of a TREE TRUNK through the nearby ROOF SHINGLES convinces him to find safer ground. He heads for an UNSHUTTERED WINDOW in the nearby FORTIFIED TURRET.

 **UNSHUTTERED WINDOW**

The ROOF meets the FORTIFIED TURRET several feet above the UNSHUTTERED WINDOW. As GARRETT approaches he sees a DRUNKEN WENCH leaning out the WINDOW, totally soused, watching the HUNTER'S MOON and drinking from a WHISKEY BOTTLE. The DRUNKEN WENCH is about 50 years-old and butt ugly. The DRUNKEN WENCH softly sings:

 **DRUNKEN WENCH  
** Be I a dagger, I cut all me days.  
Together, forever, me sheath and me  
blade.

Be I a tailor, I stitch it back  
straight.  
The dagger, my brother, and I his  
good mate.

GARRETT withdraws the WOODEN TUBE and showers the DRUNKEN WENCH with FINE SPIDER HAIRS. Immediately the DRUNKEN WENCH scratches, but the more he agitates the deeper into his clothes the HAIRS get. The DRUNKEN WENCH drops the WHISKEY BOTTLE.

 **TURRET LANDING**

 **DRUNKEN WENCH  
** Magic! With sorcery be I pricked!

Soon the DRUNKEN WENCH is in agonizing convulsions and has to stagger away to find help. GARRETT lands on the UNSHUTTERED WINDOW SILL.


	15. 15

**EXT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE - NIGHT**

The CRAYMAN ARMY storms the BRIDGE.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE GATEHOUSE – NIGHT**

The CRAYMAN ARMY slams into the shut PORTCULLIS. The CRAYMEN try to lift the PORTCULLIS but it won't budge. HAMMERITE ARCHERS rush to the entrance to fire upon the CRAYMEN. The ARCHERS are terrified – they've never seen these things before.

 **EXT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE - NIGHT**

SMALL BOULDERS are dropped from MURDER HOLES onto the CRAYMAN ARMY. The CRAYMEN resent the bombardment but the SMALL BOULDERS are too light to seriously injure the behemoth CRAYMEN.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE UPPER GATEHOUSE - NIGHT**

3 HAMMERITE ARCHERS drop SMALL BOULDERS and fire ARROWS through MURDER HOLES onto the CRAYMAN ARMY below. A quickly-diminishing pile of SMALL BOULDERS lies nearby and, off to the side, a small stack of BURLAP SACKS holding various chemical ingredients. A WINDLAS to raise the PORTCULLIS is connected to a 3-foot LEVER extruding out of the floor.

 **HAMMERITE ARCHER 1  
** What ARE these beasts?

 **HAMMERITE ARCHER 3**  
Spawn of the wretched swamp! Hold your  
courage brothers! Fight on!

GARRETT enters, sees the SACKS and moves to them. Inside the FIRST SACK is COAL. Inside the SECOND SACK is QUICKLIME. Jackpot. GARRETT crushes a WATER CRYSTAL against the wall, flows the WATER from the CRYSTAL over a corner of his CLOAK, squishes the WATER CRYSTAL into the SECOND SACK, adds in an unbroken FIRE CRYSTAL and throws the SACK into the midst of the ARCHERS. HAMMERITE ARCHER 1 sees and jostles HAMMERITE ARCHER 2.

 **HAMMERITE ARCHER 1  
** Look! Look!

 **HAMMERITE ARCHER 2  
** Builder, the quicklime!

Poisonous VAPOURS exude from the SACK, filling the ROOM. HAMMERITE ARCHER 2 gives the SACK a swift quick, attempting to push it down the MURDER HOLE, but the SACK explodes, bursting flaming, glowing QUICKLIME throughout the ROOM. GARRETT ducks. The ARCHERS grab each other and exit.

With the wet part of his CLOAK wrapped across his nose and mouth, GARRETT enters and throws the LEVER, raising the PORTCULLIS. The WINDLAS spins in response.

 **EXT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE - NIGHT**

The PORTCULLIS raises. The CRAYMAN ARMY scampers and shoves to enter the TEMPLE.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE GATEHOUSE - NIGHT**

CRAYMEN pour inside, chasing the fleeing HAMMERITE ARCHERS.

 **EXT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE COURTYARD - NIGHT**

CRAYMEN flood the COURTYARD, now inundated in vegetation. REDWOODS and CEDARS tower over even the TEMPLE TURRETS and the ground is thick with MOSS. A pair of hapless HAMMERITE SOLDIERS are caught by the CRAYMEN and ripped to shreds. VIKTORIA carries MURUS into the COURTYARD, holding him by his COLLAR.

 **VIKTORIA  
** Be a sport. Where is your lord?

 **MURUS  
** High father didst vacate ere the  
evening bell-

 **VIKTORIA  
** Liar be split.

VIKTORIA tosses MURUS to the CRAYMEN, who tear him apart. A HAMMERITE SPEARMAN attacks VIKTORIA from behind, running a POLEARM through her heart.

 **VIKTORIA  
** Manfool, no.

VIKTORIA pushes the POLEARM vertically through her entire torso from top to bottom, cleaving a GASH through her body. The GASH mends before our eyes. The WOODEN STAFF of the POLEARM buds new LEAVES. VIKTORIA plants the POLEARM into the dusty ground where it takes root.

 **VIKTORIA  
** See? Even THIS likes me better.

GARRETT appears at the entrance to the SCULLERY.

 **GARRETT  
** The priest is hiding in a safe house in  
the crypt.

 **VIKTORIA  
** The moonlight doesn't reach the cellar.  
The plants down there are too frail.

In the corner of the frame the HAMMERITE SPEARMAN edges away slowly. A CRAYMAN steps in and snaps the HAMMERITE SPEARMAN in two with his claw.

 **GARRETT  
** I'll do what I can to bring him up top,  
but the holy guard has surrounded his...

 **VIKTORIA  
** Oh, never mind. I'll do it myself.

VIKTORIA touches a nearby TREE and her body turns to DEADWOOD as her spirit enters the vegetation. GARRETT exits through the SCULLERY.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE SCULLERY – NIGHT**

GARRETT races down the SCULLERY STAIRS.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE BASEMENT CORRIDOR – NIGHT**

GARRETT raps the LABORATORY DOOR.

 **GARRETT  
** Now. Come kill the elemental.

The LABORATORY DOOR opens, revealing TECHNICIANS 2 and 3. They are haggard and terrified. TECHNICIAN 3 pushes a CART holding a CAULDRON of burning PITCH and COAL.

 **GARRETT  
** Remember. Kill the plants - every one  
of them.

 **TECHNICIAN 3  
** (quietly to TECHNICIAN 2)  
It is as the high father promised us.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE TUNNEL – NIGHT**

The EARTH CRYSTAL has spawned a VINE FOREST, but it's not enough for VIKTORIA, who continues to magically spread VINES along the CORRIDOR. The YOUNG HAMMERITE from who the VINE FOREST spawned no longer has a head; ROOTS sprout from his neck stump.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE LOWER CORRIDOR - NIGHT**

VIKTORIA goes to the THICK METAL DOOR, reads the SIGN and giggles.

 **VIKTORIA  
** Titan of death I come knocking!

VIKTORIA slams the DOOR with her extended limbs, smashing the SIGN. VIKTORIA tries the DOOR. It opens. It was never locked.

VIKTORIA pauses, she smells burning...

SMOKE pours down the CORRIDOR. VIKTORIA'S wooden body starts to soften and become flesh. Her eyes widen.

 **VIKTORIA  
** The rat...

VIKTORIA runs back toward the HAMMERITE TEMPLE TUNNEL.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE TUNNEL – NIGHT**

The CAULDRON of PITCH and COAL has been overturned onto the YOUNG HAMMERITE, killing the VINE FOREST at its ROOTS. TECHNICIANS 2 and 3 use SPADES to spread the PITCH and COAL as best they can over every PLANT.

VIKTORIA enters, but she is fully flesh and naked. The VINES that remain are quickly shriveling. TECHNICIAN 2 flings a SPADE full of COAL at VIKTORIA. VIKTORIA shrieks and flees.

 **INT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE LOWER CORRIDOR - NIGHT**

VIKTORIA races panicked down the CORRIDOR. A FLASHBOMB rolls into her path and explodes, filling the frame with WHITE LIGHT.

VIKTORIA, blinded, runs straight into the stone wall and collapses. She tries to scramble to her feet but GARRETT kicks her face and sticks his DAGGER in her side.

 **VIKTORIA  
** FILTHY SNEAK!

 **GARRETT  
** Enough of you.

GARRETT twists the DAGGER to force VIKTORIA onto her back and stomps her throat. VIKTORIA gasps and wheezes. GARRETT kneels and empties the VIAL of SPIDER VENOM into the DAGGER WOUND. VIKTORIA grabs GARRETT by the hair and pulls him close.

 **VIKTORIA  
** (gasping)  
I make all poison. None of it hurts me.  
NOTHING hurts me.

 **GARRETT  
** How about fire?

GARRETT draws a FIRE CRYSTAL.

 **VIKTORIA  
** (wearily)  
GARRETT! NO! I am a goddess. Show some  
respect!

GARRETT sticks the DAGGER into VIKTORIA'S breast. She screams.

 **GARRETT  
** You're in the belly of a stone fortress  
in the city core. You have no sun, no  
soil and no roots, and you are NOT a god.

 **VIKTORIA  
** (smiles)  
Did you know the word "green" was made  
so people could tell each other how nice  
I look?

VIKTORIA coughs blood. GARRETT stands and looks to the open METAL DOOR, concerned. GARRETT leaves.


	16. 16

**EXT. CITY STREETS - NIGHT**

The HAMMERITE SQUADS are returning to the TEMPLE. Alarm spreads amongst the HAMMERITES when they see a FOREST standing overtop the TEMPLE RUINS.

 **EXT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE – NIGHT**

HAMMERITE SQUADS charge the BRIDGE. CRAYMEN mount the BRIDGE from all sides and crush the trapped HAMMERITES.

 **TEMPLE WALL**

GARRETT shimmies down the WALL using his ROPE. GARRETT looks at the fighting in the distance, then disappears into the shadows.

 **EXT. SKY – NIGHT**

The HUNTER'S MOON is obscured by CLOUDS.

 **EXT. HAMMERITE TEMPLE - NIGHT**

The HAMMERITES are slowly gaining the upper hand through superior numbers. Several CRAYMEN fall as they are overwhelmed.

 **EXT. CITY STREETS – DAY**

KRILLAS delivers a speech in the middle of a bustling STREET. KRILLAS is guarded by 6 HAMMERITES. MARKET STALLS are out as CITIZENS go about their daily lives. CARRIAGES pass, CHILDREN run and play and NEIGHBOURS congregate to chat.

 **KRILLAS  
**...though the Builder's hallowed sanctuary  
rests wounded a greater victory is won  
versa pagan beasts and their hateful  
leader. Blessed be the Builder for  
vanquishing the impious; the lowly;  
the weak of heart; the empty of spirit.  
Blessed be the hammer which fell the  
demon tree and dashed her revolting  
form to splinters...

 **GARRETT'S SPOT**

GARRETT, dressed as a BEGGAR with the HOOD of his CLOAK pulled low over his face, sits to the side and plays his FLUTE. A SCRAP OF CLOTH lies in front of GARRETT, ready to collect alms. We focus so tightly on GARRETT that we don't see ARTEMUS, dressed similarly, sit down beside him. Eventually we cut to see the two sitting side by side. GARRETT stops playing his FLUTE.

 **GARRETT  
** He leads the tree to seal its fate.

GARRETT pauses. No reaction from ARTEMUS.

 **GARRETT  
** That's what happened, right? It's what  
your glyph said would happen and I made  
it come true.

 **ARTEMUS  
** Look.

 **GARRETT'S POV**

A TOWER is under construction in the distance. It resembles ANGELWATCH.

 **GARRETT'S SPOT**

 **ARTEMUS  
** A new tower is raised. A new power to  
reckon. Who will stop the Hammers this  
time?

 **GARRETT  
** You. I've seen keepers fight. Or did you  
forget how you nearly killed me?

ARTEMUS stands and places a COIN on GARRETT'S CLOTH. We never go close on the COIN.

 **ARTEMUS  
** This gift carries a curse: the bleak  
reminder of what happens when men get  
their way. A new day dawns. A new threat  
rises. Beware, Garrett, the coming of the  
metal age.

GARRETT holds up the COIN.

 **GARRETT  
** I like metal just fine.

ARTEMUS leaves. GARRETT returns to his FLUTE.

 **END**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Congratulations for reading to this point!_

 _This project is one I have been longing to complete for quite some time. The skeleton first appeared on a notepad 5 years ago during a few months when I was separated from an internet connection. It took a long, boring plane trip this past September to actually start writing the first scene, in which Garrett locks himself into Bafford's safe. Though there were times when the twists and turns of Garrett's assassination plot threatened to collapse the narrative structure there was never any doubt in my mind that I would finish the story in a way that I felt would do full justice to the characters, even if I didn't fully know how that conclusion might manifest!_

 _This was a project of love, and beyond all I am thrilled that you have read it. Several readers have been tracking the story as it has gradually been uploaded, some even staying lock-step with my editing pace, reading each chapter the very night it was published. Already the screenplay has received nearly 1000 views, and thousands more will discover it in years to come._

 _This is only one of many writing projects that I have planned (perhaps even another screenplay!) and I hope that soon I will be able to share with you another story._


End file.
